


The Angel Dressed In Black

by Sliver_StarBurst123



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Smut, angst so much angst, badass females
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sliver_StarBurst123/pseuds/Sliver_StarBurst123
Summary: Isabelle Reed is the newest member of the Avengers team. An assassin that was trained in a compound in Russia before it was destroyed. Once at the Avengers Compound she Meets a blue eyed Super soldier that has a past that haunts him. She helps him with his nightmares and a connection is formed. To Bucky Barnes she is more than just a girl with a dark past, to him she is an angel that may just have captured his heart.When a mission goes wrong and Hydra snatches Isabelle away, it breaks Bucky's heart and sends him into a Rage. Will he be able to get the woman he loves back or will it be too late.





	1. The New Recruit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom so I tried my best. This is pretty much my baby an completely un bettaed so I appologize for any incorrect translations or grammar errors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of Isabelle Reed aka Arctic Viper.

A glimpse at the girl behind the mask

Isabelle Reed also known as Arctic Viper, had been with The Viper Association since she was 16 after losing her parents to a car accident in the middle of winter in Europe. She was one of 20 female assassins' in the organization and one of the deadliest. Though she was born in America Isa had traveled all the way to Russia to become an assassin after one of the Vipers had seen her in a fight ring in the underground fight circuit in France. Unfortunately she was the only Viper to survive the bombing of the Associations compound in Russia. A few days after the bombing she had come in contact with none other than the Infamous Black Widow Natasha Romanoff, who heard rumors of not only the Association but of Arctic Viper as well.

It took a few days of convincing but Natasha was able to convince Isa to not only come back to America but to also join the Avengers.

Two weeks later.

The dark car had pulled up to The Avengers compound with Nat and Isa in tow. Isa looked at the building in front of her with a neutral face that masked the nerves. Nat could tell the girl next to her was nervous and calmly placed a hand on the girls shoulder. Isa turned her ice blue gaze on the red head and gave a small smile.

"You ready for this Isa" Nat asked as the car stopped.

"As ready as I will ever be." Isa replied with a sigh.

When Happy opened the car door Nat stepped out first, then Isa followed her eyes taking in everything before her. The compound was huge to say the very least, it had to be since it was built by Stark industries and was to cater to the Avengers every need. Isa took her one suitcase from Happy and followed Nat into the building, her personal mantra repeating it's self in her head.

'I am afraid of nothing; I am as quiet as the snow on the ground. I am a Viper'

As the pair stepped through the door a voice greeted them, momentarily startling Isa.

"Welcome Back Miss Romanoff and Welcome Miss Reed" The voice chirped out

"Thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y. Where is the rest of the team" Nat said, placing a hand on Isa's shoulder "That's just the AI, she won't hurt you."

Isa relaxed as the AI continued to speak, letting her eyes roam around the hall before her.

"Mr. Rogers and Sergeant Barnes are in the training room as are Mr. Wilson and Mr. Barton; Mr. Stark is in the lab with Mr. Banner. Miss Maximoff is with Mr. Vision in the kitchen." F.R.I.D.A.Y said. 

"Good could you have them all come to the common room please, I want them to meet Isabelle" Nat said leading Isa down the hall to the elevator.

"Of course Miss. Romanoff" The AI replied before going silent.

Isa tilted her head to the side for a moment before she spoke.

"So is the AI always here, like monitoring everything?"

"Yea she keeps track of everything, from our locations to our health. All Tony's idea after all it is his programming." Nat said with a shrug.

The elevator stopped with a ding, its doors opening letting the two women step out. The pair moved down the hall to the common room, where they would wait for the rest of the team. The common room had one wall that was made of large windows so the view of the city could be seen through them. Isa made her way over to them and looked out at the slowly setting sun, trying to calm her frantic heart. She wondered briefly if coming here was a good idea, then dismissed it because it was better than living in the ruins of her former home. She had been so lost in her thought process she didn't hear other people coming into the room till she felt someone touch her shoulder. Startled she whirled around to swing only to have her wrist caught by Nat.

"Whoa there it's just me, I tried calling your name to get your attention but that didn't work. There are people that want to meet you" She said letting Isa's wrist go.

Isa gave a sheepish smile and ran a hand through her black hair before focusing on the faces in front of her. The first to approach her was Steve Rogers, a small smile on his lips and his hand came up in offering.

"Welcome Isabelle, we have heard a lot about you" He said, a kind look in his blue eyes.

"All good I hope" Isa said, as she shook his hand.

"For the most part yes" Steve responded with a laugh.

As he stepped back a woman with dark hair and a male with red skin moved towards her. Isa knew who they were and spoke before they could.

"Wanda Maximoff also known as Scarlet Witch and Vison correct?" She said with a cheeky grin. "An you are Sam Wilson or Falcon, You are Clint Burton or Hawkeye, and you are Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, or do you prefer Bucky." She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the wall next to the windows.

Everyone in front of her was silent, the look of shock on their faces, everyone that is except for Bucky. He hadn't taken his eyes off the girl across the room, the one with the onyx black hair and ice blue eyes. It wasn't until Tony Stark came into the room and spoke, knocking everyone out of there state of shock.

"An you are Isabelle Reed, Also known as Arctic Viper, one of 20 females of the Viper Association and the only one to survive the bombing of their facility. You are also the second deadliest besides the leader, one that only goes by the name Crimson Viper...real name unknown." Tony said, reading from a file on the small screen he held in his hands.

"That would be correct Mr. Stark. That file should also state that I know Russian, French and German as well as English, and can speak all four fluently." Isa said a neutral look on her face.

"Prove it" Sam said, not really believing her.

"Which would you like to hear Wilson" She said with a roll of her eyes, used to people doubting her.

"All of them." He said with a cocky smile.

Sighing she pushed herself off the wall and rolled her shoulders before moving towards him. She stopped a few feet in front of him and tilted her head.

"Vy vsegda nedootsenivayete to, chto chitayete" She said first in Russian, taking another step towards him

\- You always underestimate what you read-

Then she spoke in French, taking another step "Pourtant, je suis ici"

\- Yet here I am-

She took one more step till she was right in front of him, speaking finally in German. "Geh voran Mr. Wilson Unterschätze mich und du wirst verlieren"

\- Go ahead Mr. Wilson Underestimate me and you will lose-

She smiled before speaking again in English. "Satisfied Mr. Wilson?"

Sam was completely speechless as both Wanda and Nat started laughing; Clint was shaking his head along with Steve and Tony, while Bucky remained quiet. Though the super soldier didn't stay quiet for long, his voice soft but able to be heard due to the fact she was standing near him.

"Seems like she showed you there birdman" He said with a soft chuckle.

"Shut it Barnes" Sam said before laughing himself and nodding at Isa.

"Well then now that that's settled, how about we let Miss Reed unpack hmm, Nat will you show her to her room please I have to get back to the lab. Welcome to the team Isabelle" Tony said patting Isa's shoulder as he made his way back out of the room.

"Thank you Tony" Isa replied, just as Nat walked up next to her.

"Come on your rooms upstairs next to mine and Wanda's" Nat said leading Isa out of the common room and back to the elevator. As she left she could feel eyes on her, an after looking over her shoulder she locked eyes with Bucky who gave her a small smile his cerulean blue eyes watching her go.


	2. Revelations, Confessions an Acceptance with a bit of Sass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa realized where she has see Bucky before, an when she tells him hes not all that thrilled. She lets him know that to her 'His' past does not define who he is an the man he is trying to become. Nor is she going anywhere any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None, more of a lil filler 
> 
> Authors Notes: Someone had brought it to my attention that what if The Vipers had encountered The Winter Soldier. So with that in mind I came up with this. A friend of mine on tumblr inspired me with this idea so this is for her.

A week after she had gotten to the compound and moved into her new room, Isa had headed to the gym in the compound for a little workout and training. She had dressed in her normal attire of black form fit leggings and a grey tank. Upon reaching the gym she noted that no one was there yet since it was still early in the morning

Heading to the treadmill first she figured she would get a good run in before she worked on her other skills. She hadn’t been running long when the door of the gym swung open, and the sound of heavy footfalls filled the room. Pausing what she was doing Isa turned to the sound and found Bucky moving to the opposite side of the gym.

He went straight to the weights, clearly unaware that Isa was there. Isa watched him for a bit longer before going back to her run. An hour had gone by before either of them had acknowledged that the other was there. Isa stepped off the treadmill and moved towards Bucky just as he finished what he was doing. As she stepped past him she would clear her throat softly to get his attention.

“Good Morning Bucky” She said with a smile as she moved over to what looked like a rock wall.

This was the Avengers compound after all so why wouldn’t there be a rock wall. Forgoing the use of the harness, Isa would start to climb the wall. She only got a little ways up before she heard Bucky behind her.

“You’re doing that without a harness?” He said amusement in his voice.

“Mhm, I have climbed things way worse than this thank you very much” she said sassily, not even bothering to look back.

“If you say so, just don’t fall and hurt yourself Doll” Bucky said with a shake of his head and a smirk at the small girl in front of him.

Isa chuckled at his comment before getting her bearings, a soft breath leaving her. Knowing that he was still watching her she waited only a heartbeat before flinging herself backwards off the wall. Flipping in the air she sailed to the ground before landing safely crouched on bent knees. Looking up she smiled at the look of awe on Bucky’s face.

“See, I’m perfectly fine.” She said, rising and dusting herself off.

“So it would seem, though for some reason I have seen that move before” He said, with a look that said he was trying to remember something.

“Well if you have run in to any of the other vipers before it’s a move we all know very well…or at least used to know” she said with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders trying not to let too much emotion show at the loss of her sisters. She moved past him, and went back to working out moving from one machine to the next.

Bucky watched her a bit longer before going back to his own work out, the images of her falling through the air stuck in his head.

A couple hours later Isa left the gym, her muscles sore and sweat covering her body. Trudging back to her room the first thing she did was strip and take a hot shower. She had a meeting with the doctor in order to be cleared to go on missions with the team, and in order to get most of her medical history in the system. She let the hot water wash away the sweat and seep into the sore muscles.

As she stood under the spray, memories of some of the missions she went on with her fellow vipers filled her head. Most of them just passed through not really sticking, except one. It hit her hard enough that she gasped. She knew the face that she saw behind her closed eyes, for she had just seen it a few hours ago.

“It can’t be…” she said, her voice echoing in lowly in the shower. “It’s not possible, yet there is no other explanation”

Shutting the water off, Isa scampered out of the shower quickly. She needed to find Nat, and perhaps Steve and Bucky as well. Throwing on a pair of shorts and a shirt she left her room completely barefoot not even bothering to grab shoes.

She found all three of them in the kitchen, with Sam and Wanda as well. Skidding to a stop she looked directly at Bucky, her mouth open slightly. The words came tumbling out before she could stop them.

“You’re the Winter Soldier…Aren’t You?”

All talking in the room stopped, five sets of eyes turned her way instantly. No one said anything but she could see the looks on their faces and the pain in Bucky’s eyes. She was right. Taking a deep breath she stepped towards them and placed her hands on the table top in front of her.

“None of you have to say a word. I know I am right, simply for the fact that I have encountered him before” Isa locked eyes with Bucky as she spoke, understanding in her eyes.

Steve was the first to speak, one hand resting on Bucky’s shoulder.

“What do you mean, you encountered him before?”

“Exactly what I said Mr. Rogers, did you forget I am from an organization of assassins. It just so happened that Bucky…no Winter Soldiers target was holding a hostage, a young girl that he kidnapped. I along with another Viper were assigned to eliminate the kidnapper and retrieve the hostage. Yet when we got there, the kidnapper was holding the girl at gunpoint, with The Winter Soldier standing in front of him.” Isa said, the memory of that night playing through her head as she spoke.

“I remember,” Bucky said his eyes never leaving Isa’s “Because a knife had flew past my head and into the guy’s hand knocking the gun out of his hand.”

“That was Emeralds knife, she figured it would distract you both enough for us to get the girl out. He dropped the girl and in the process you shot him while Emerald and I took care of grabbing the girl and taking out the two guys that were coming up the stairs at the same time.” Isa ran a hand through her black hair as she spoke. “You even turned around and looked at us as we were leaving, Emerald had jumped out the window with the girl first. Do you remember what you said to me?”

“I asked why you stepped in, though it was in Russian so I didn’t think you would understand. Yet you did.” Bucky said his hands flexing on the table.

“An my response was; just completing my mission, consider it a joint kill” Isa said “then I turned and stepped out the window, the same way I did on the rock wall today.”

“I knew it looked familiar, though you weren’t the only Viper I encountered. Steve remember the one we ran into last year on that mission in Spain, the one with the teal knives.” Bucky said turning away from Isa to look at Steve.

“Yea…The one that called you Soldier in Russian and said that the Arctic Viper had spoken about you. Yet she was shocked when you told her you weren’t that person anymore” Steve said with a nod of his head.

Isa remembered one of her sisters talking about running into the Winter Soldier, though he had sworn he wasn’t the same guy.

“You told her to deliver your regards to the Arctic Viper. Well Message received” She said stepping back and flinging her arms wide open. “What an interesting team this will be” she laughed and shook her head.

“I’m not that person anymore Isabelle” Bucky said flatly, his shoulders tense.

“I am well aware of that James; it’s just good to put a name to a familiar face is all. An Please just call me Isa. Calling me by my full name makes it seem like I’m in trouble.” She said with a slight roll of her eyes.

“If you say so Isa,” He said “and who said you could call me James” a smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as he spoke.

The rest of the team relaxed at the sight of it, they had been anticipating a fight between the newest member of the team and the super soldier.

“I did, and there is nothing you can do about it” She said sassily, planting her hands on her hips “Now if you don’t mind I have a physical to get to in order to be cleared to do any missions with you all. Get used to me being around Buckaroo cause I’m not going anywhere” She said teasingly, winking at him before leaving the room. 

Laughter erupted as soon as she left, and the teasing began.

“Buckaroo…that is comedic gold right there” Sam said between loud laughs “I am never letting you live that down”

“Shut it Sam” Bucky said throwing an apple at him halfheartedly, his eyes still focused on watching the black haired woman’s retreating form.

Steve and Nat exchanged looks and knowing smiles as they had both saw the way Buck had acted around the small assassin female.

“This should be very interesting…” Nat whispered

“I don’t think I want to know what you’re planning Nat.” Steve said with a shake of his head.

“Just you wait and see” The redhead responded before leaving the kitchen, a plan forming in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment an let me know what you think will happen next. Till next time xoxox


	3. Alterations an Flirtation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really just extra fluffy, it shows more of a connection that’s building between Isa and Bucky.

Isa sat through a complete physical, which included blood work and x-rays and such, since most of her medical files were destroyed with all the others in the destruction of her only home. It didn’t take long and when Dr. Helen stepped back into the room with the file in her hand Isa shifted in her seat.

“Well there are a few fractures here and there but they look healed, so it would seem you are cleared for active duty Isabelle.” Helen said with a small smile.

“That is good to hear, thank you Dr. Cho” Isa said slipping off the chair she had been sitting on. A weight she didn’t know she was holding fell from her shoulders and all tension was gone.

“No problem I will let Captain Rogers know, enjoy the rest of the day Isa its nice out.” Helen said turning away and heading out the door.

Isa followed the doctor out but went the opposite direction, heading straight for her room. She planned on taking the docs advice and heading outside. After changing into a pair of jeans; putting on shoes and a light jacket, the raven haired girl stepped out of her room and moved to the elevators.

As she stepped inside an took the ride down to the ground floor a voice greeted her.

“Miss Isabelle, Mr. Stark wanted you to meet him in the lab. Planning to go somewhere?” The AI asked in a chirpy voice.

“Was planning to walk outside around the compound F.R.I.D.A.Y, But I will stop by the lab first and see what Tony wants” Isa said as the elevator stopped on the floor that lead to the lab.

“Very well Miss Isa, I will inform him of your arrival” F.R.I.D.A.Y said.

Isa chuckled softly at the AI though her steps never stopped as she headed for the lab. Pushing the double doors open she spotted Tony on the far side of the lab fiddling with something. Weaving through the multitude of projects around her, she made her way over to him.

“You wanted to see me Tony.” Isa called leaning against the desk she stood next to.

Tony spun around and smiled “I did in fact, here catch.” He said tossing her a phone, which she thankfully caught even though it was Stark industry made and damn near indestructible.

She looked at the phone curiously then back at Tony “Eh what’s this for exactly” She asked curiously.

“That is so anyone here can get in touch with you, it’s got the whole teams numbers in it. Plus plenty of room for everything else, be it music, notes, social media…things like that.” Tony said before turning back to the screen in front of him “Another thing I know you probably already have a suit of sorts for when you did your missions with the vipers, but I wanted to check to see if maybe you wanted to add anything to it”

Isa tilted her head as she thought about her assassin uniform; it was black with white accents. Now that he mentioned it she wouldn’t mind if it was able to shift in her surroundings, like an extra skin with camouflage. It would make things easier when she had to hide somewhere.

“Well I mean a camouflage aspect would be nice, just don’t change the actual look of it please. It’s the only thing I have left of them” she said. 

No matter where she went, or what team she was on she would always remember the family that had took her in, trained her and made her feel whole after the loss of her parents.

“No problem, I can work with that just bring it by here later so I can get started on it” Tony said, understanding the need to hold on to something that reminded her of the ones she loved.

“Sure thing” She said before pocketing the phone. She went to leave the room when she spotted a pair of white headphones. Picking them up with two fingers, she waved them lightly so Tony could see that she was taking them. He simply nodded and waved her off going back to what he was doing. Isa smiled and headed out of the lab, back towards the elevators.

Finally she stepped outside, inhaling the fresh air around her. The wind whipped her black hair around her and she tilted her head back to soak up the sun light that hit her skin. Keeping her steps light she headed up the road towards the entrance of the compound grounds. She had no set place in mind; she was just enjoying the feel of the wind and the sounds of the world around her. As she walked away from the compound she didn’t know someone was watching her from the window.

Bucky looked down at the girl that walked the grounds with a smile on her face. He wished he felt like that, though he had to admit seeing her smile brought a smile to his own face.

She was different, this small woman with raven black hair an ice blue eyes. He couldn’t exactly put his finger on it but something about her made him feel…..normal. It was a feeling he hadn’t felt in nearly a hundred years. He could only hope that this normal feeling lasted, cause for once he didn’t feel completely exhausted. He watched her a bit longer before turning away from the window and heading to the kitchen to get some food.

Isa kept her hands tucked in her jacket pockets as she walked along the path that lead around the Avengers compound. She knew the sun would be setting soon and she would have to head back, so with a soft sigh she turned and made the slow track back towards the front of the compound.

Stepping back inside she headed for the elevator, rolling her neck slightly feeling very relaxed. Heading up to the floor that held the kitchen, common room and media room, she placed a hand on her stomach. When the elevator stopped she went to step out only to run smack into a wall of sheer muscle. Stumbling she almost fell back into the elevator had it not been for a pair of hands catching her, one cool as ice the other warm as the sun. She looked up and saw Bucky looking down at her, his eyes full of concern.

“Easy doll, I got ya” He said softly, keeping a firm grip on her so she didn’t fall.

“Thanks Buck…I really need to pay attention” She said, holding on to his arms as she regained her balance.

“It’s okay, have a good walk” He asked genuine curiosity in his voice.

When she looked at him suspiciously, a light blush appeared on his cheeks and he cleared his throat.  
“I uh…saw you when I passed by the kitchen windows.” he said nervously, and she couldn’t help but smile.

“It’s okay Buck, I enjoyed it actually. Perhaps next time you can come with me?” She asked softly once she was on steady feet again, though her hands never left his arms.

Isa watched as Bucky thought about what she asked, and she could see the few emotions flashing through his blue eyes. It was as if he wasn’t sure if he wanted to answer right away or not, afraid she hadn’t really meant the offer. Isa could sense his nerves somehow and she reached up to touch his face without hesitation.

“You don’t have to answer me right now but, think about it okay” she said before stepping out of his arms and moving down the hall.

He stepped into the elevator and turned to look at her, deciding to answer her “Hey Isa” he called.

“Yea Buck” She said pausing mid step to look back at him.

“Okay” He said with a smile, knowing she would know what he meant by it. The elevator doors closing just as he sent her a wink.

She knew exactly what he meant and couldn’t help the small squeal that left her as she continued down the hall. After a nice dinner of what looked to be a stew that someone had made, Isa headed back up to her room for the night, flopping onto her bed with a content sigh. First thing on the agenda would be to get music on to her new phone. Sad thing was she didn’t have a laptop of any kind so she would have to ask someone for theirs. Pushing herself up again she decided to see if Nat had a laptop she could borrow. She headed out of her room and across the hall, knocking softly on the door.

“Come in” Nat called from somewhere in the room.

Isa stepped inside and found the redhead in the bathroom one foot on the sink counter, painting her toe nails. Snickering softly she watched the other woman finish up painting her pinky toe before she spoke.

“I hate to interrupt but I was wondering if you could put music on this for me.” She said pulling the phone from her pocket and holding it up for Nat to see.

“Sure, that the one that Tony gave you?” Nat said setting her foot down and taking the phone in her hand. She made her way out of the bathroom and pulled Isa along with her over to her desk. After a few minutes of ruffling through drawers Nat pulled out a case for the phone. It was black with a single white snake on curled in the middle. Turning to Isa she handed her the case, a small smile on her face.

“I found this when I was in town this morning, figured it would fit you perfectly” Nat said, looking to Isa expectantly. Isa took the case and looked it over, smirking at the snake on the back and at the fact that Nat seemed to know that she would like it indeed.

“Thanks Nat its perfect” Isa said plopping down on the other woman’s bed. As she stretched out on the dark sheets that covered Nat’s bed, she watched the redhead plug the phone into a laptop and begin loading it up with songs that she listened to as well as ones she though Isa would enjoy.

Its didn’t take long, but while the songs were loaded onto the phone the two women talked. Their soft laughter filling the room as they joked about one thing or another. Isa was beginning to see Nat as an older sister, someone she could count on and someone she could tell her secrets to. It was about midnight when she finally left Nat’s room, phone in hand. She had hugged the redhead and wished her good night before retiring to her own room for some much needed sleep. Perhaps tonight she would be able to sleep through the night without any bad dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff is soooo real!!! Anyways till next time Lovelies xoxoxox


	4. Calming the Storm for Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst (just enough to get the feels going) Fluffiness, cuddles. This was inspired by Cold play Fix you. I swear the song gave me so many feels as i wrote this part like you have no idea. Highly recommend listening to the song while reading this.

Isa had almost completely fell asleep at about 2 am when the sound of screaming woke her. She sat straight up in bed and tried to figure out where the sound was coming from. It was muffled but it seemed to be coming from the room above her. Bucky’s room. When the screams sounded again she jumped straight out of bed and ran out her room heading straight to his. One elevator ride later and she was on his floor just in time to see Steve stepping out of his own room and rushing towards Bucky’s.

“Steve…..is he okay” She called running up next to him, reaching Bucky’s door at the same time, Steve already pushing it open. 

“He gets these night terrors from time to time; I thought they had gotten better though.” Steve said running a hand through his hair, his eyes still full of sleep.

“Go back to bed Steve, I can help him…I have dealt with this before with Emerald….Hers were way worse than mine.” Isa admitted, pushing Steve back towards his room.

“Are you sure…I really can handle this myself” Steve said unsure if he should let you in there with Bucky.

“I am positive now go to bed Cap.” Isa said again giving him another push in the opposite direction of Bucky’s room. When Steve still didn’t move she sighed “Fine you can stay there, just don’t come in alright let me handle this” She said before stepping into Bucky’s room.

He was thrashing on the bed, his screams broke her heart cause she could hear the pain in them. Stepping over to his bed she reached out and grabbed him gently.

“Bucky…Come back to me….” She said her voice soft, soothing as she tried to coax him out of the nightmare he was in “Listen to the sound of my voice Buck….it’s okay, your safe, your safe…come back to me” Her hands moved over his arms to his face as she spoke.

It seemed to be working, he had stopped screaming and thrashing around an was only whimpering now. She kept touching his face and whispering that he was safe until his eyes slowly opened. Tears filled the blue eyes that looked up at her and she did the only thing she knew would truly help. Wrapping her arms around him she hugged him tight letting him bury his face in the crook of her neck. 

“I’m here Buck, I’m here….let it out. Your safe now” She said softly running her fingers through his damp hair as he clung to her as if his life depended on it.

The feeling of her fingers in his hair seemed to help him calm down even more and ground him to the fact that he wasn’t back in Hydra’s hands. He was safe on the compound, in his own bed in the arms of the sweet raven haired ice blue eyed assassin girl that had just gotten there a week prior. Steve had been watching Isa and Bucky the entire time and once he was sure that Bucky was in good hands he pulled the door closed and headed back to bed. Once Bucky’s heart beat slowed he took a deep breath and pulled his head back from Isa’s neck.

“How did you know….that would work?” He said his voice rough, mixed with sleep and from screaming.

“Cause Buck, I have dealt with night terrors before. My own and my old teammate Emeralds. Hers were even worse than mine since she kept reliving her parents being murdered.” Isa said her fingers still running through his hair, her nails scraping gently against his scalp.

He didn’t say anything at first, just made a small humming sound at the feeling of her fingers against his scalp. They laid there in silence for a little while before he spoke again, his arms still wrapped around her and her fingers still in his hair.

“Thank you…..” He mumbled, resting his head on her shoulder again.

“No problem Buck…” She replied a small smile on her lips as she held him against her. “Think you can get some sleep now. I’m not going anywhere”

He let out a soft sigh in response and seemed to pull her tighter to him as if he was afraid that if he fell asleep she would disappear. She rubbed his scalp soothingly and whispered that she wasn’t going anywhere over and over until he fell asleep. Once she was sure he had fallen asleep she allowed her own eyes to close so she could get some rest herself.

The next morning Isa woke to heat against her and the feeling of someone’s breath on her neck. Her eyes opened and she squinted slightly at the sun light coming through the cracks in the blinds on the windows. Turning her head she smiled softly when she saw Bucky sleeping so peacefully against her. There were no signs of the nightmare from last night and she couldn’t help running her fingers slowly through his hair.

Bucky stirred slightly against the feeling of fingers in his hair, a content sigh leaving him as his eyes slowly opened. He looked at the woman next to him and smiled, sleep still evident in his eyes.

“Hey, sleepy head” Isa said a smirk pulling at the corners of her lips.

“Hey” He said, his voice still full of sleep “Your still here”

“Of course I am, I told you I wasn’t going anywhere” She said her fingers rubbing against his scalp for a moment. “Though I do have to get up, need to use the facilities” she giggled and tried to squirm out his arms.

He chuckled softly and let her go, stretching out on his bed watching her get up and head to the bathroom. He still couldn’t believe she stayed; he had been worried that when he woke up she would have been gone.

Stepping back out the bathroom she leaned against the bed and tugged playfully on the sheets that still covered him. They needed to get up, eat and hit the gym, since she was cleared for missions now she really had to get into training with the team.

“Come on Sleepy time to get up, we gotta eat and train.” Isa said as she bounces on the balls of her feet. 

Bucky grumbled softly and tried to act like he was going back to sleep, only for Isa to grab a pillow and smack him with it. Bucky feigned being hurt before he grabbed a pillow and hit her back, causing a pillow fight to ensue. Laughter filled the room as the two played around. Little bit later they were lying next to each other catching their breath.

“Can we get up and get going now” Isa said nudging Bucky gently in the side.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair “Yea I suppose so, you are a persistent one aren’t you” He said looking over at her.

“Yup, better get used to it” she said as she got up out of his bed. “I’m gonna go change and I will see you in the kitchen okay” 

He simply grunted, putting his arms under his head watching her leave his room. Isa had barely made it back to the elevator before Steve fell in step with her. They walked quietly to the elevator, and it would seem there was an understanding between the two of them. As they stepped into the elevators Isa waited for him to speak first. She didn’t have to wait long, as soon as the elevator doors closed Steve turned towards her.

“Thank you, for helping him” Steve said, referring to last night when Bucky had his nightmares.

“No problem, He’s a good guy and he shouldn’t have to go through that” Isa said sincerity in her voice, as Steve nodded his head in agreeance.

“I think you being here will help him” Steve admitted as the elevator came to a stop.

“That is a good thing there Cap, Also I am cleared for missions” Isa said stepping off the elevator at her floor and giving him a small salute. As she turned to walk away she could hear Steve chuckling behind her.

Steve headed down to the kitchen where he found Nat already there, coffee in hand. Stepping up to her he nudged her gently.

“So how did it go last night, I heard him screaming from my room” Nat said groggily, taking a sip of her coffee

“Well I wasn’t the one to pull him out this time Nat…Isa did” Steve said, and smirked when Nat coughed choking on her coffee for a moment.

“She what…Your kidding” Nat said once she had cleared her throat.

“She was the one to pull him back from the nightmare, not me.” Steve said leaning against the counter behind him. “I think your right; she will be good for him”

Nat laughed setting her cup down “I knew it…now it’s only a matter of time before they admit it to each other.” She said with a shake of her red hair. “I’ll talk to Isa; you see what you can get from Bucky.”

Steve shook his head and chuckled at the mischievous look on Nat’s face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon as your done dabbing your eyes let me know what you all think. There is more to come so Be prepared. xoxox


	5. Feelings Start To Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild cursing, slight fluff and a lot of badass things going on..... need I say much more other that the Avengers doing what they do best!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: I worked hard to get this just right and I hope you all love it. Any and All Feed Back is welcome. Isa is my baby an I just want her to be happy.

It had been a month since the first night that Isa had helped Bucky with his nightmares. She had ended up in his room a few more times, each time coxing him out of the dreams that haunted him. 

Today though the team was on a mission at a Hydra base, Intel had said that there would be very few agents there; so they could get in get the data and get out after setting the explosive charges, but clearly the Intel was wrong because the second Isa and Bucky split to clear the send floor, Isa found herself cornered and having to climb into the rafters of the building in order to hide.

‘Shit, shit, shit…..this is not good’ she though as at least 8 agents filled the room below where she was sitting, crouched in the rafters.

“Arctic Viper, Sergeant Barnes, Check in” Steve said through the coms, in full Captain America mode.

“East side Clear” Bucky said, sounding out of breath.

“Arctic Viper, Check in…Arctic…Isa…You there” Steve said worry leaching into his stern voice.

She raised her hand to the com in her ear under the hood of her uniform, keeping her eyes on the agents below her in the dim lit room.

“Got a problem here Cap….”She said in a soft voice so she didn’t alert them of her position.

Bucky answered before Steve could, his voice crackling through the coms.

“Doll, where are you?”

“West wing, fourth door on the left…in the rafters surrounded at the moment” She said with a soft sigh.

“I’m on my way…..In bound in 3” He said, anger clear in his voice.

Isa could only sigh softly her head pressing back into the beam she was leaning against. Two minutes later the lights in the room went out and the agents below her started to freak, speaking in rapid Russian. Isa could see them, swinging their guns around trying to find her trying to find a light switch.

“Lights out” Nat said through the coms, an Isa could hear the smirk in her voice.

“Thanks Nat, Buck, I’m gonna drop I should be able to get the first 4 by the time you get here…Eta” She said as she moved to drop from the rafter.

“30 Seconds.” Came Bucky’s reply.

Isa didn’t wait a second longer, before she dropped silently from the rafters and behind two Hydra agents. In a matter of seconds she had the first two agents taken care of, though the sound of the third one’s yelp of surprise had alerted the others. That alert had led them to start shooting wildly, causing Isa to jump behind a desk for cover. As she sat behind the desk hoping not to get shot she could hear the agents moving around her searching for her. Just as she was sure she was gonna get caught she heard gun shots go off and the sounds of fighting. It gave her enough time to move; when she did she caught an agent by surprise. One snap of the neck later and the lights had come back on, Isa found herself standing around a pile of bodies though her eyes were locked on Bucky.

“Isa, You okay Doll” He asked stepping towards her, his eyes searching for any sort of injury on her.

“I’m good Buck, thanks for the backup” She said giving him a small smile.

“Arctic Viper, Sergeant Barnes, Status report” Captain America barked through the coms.

“All good, gonna check the rest of this floor” Bucky replied as the two of them left the room they were in and headed down the hall.

The last four rooms on the second floor were relatively empty except for a few stray agents, which Isa and Bucky took care of in no time. Once they reached the back of the compound they headed up to the roof, clearing the stairs of any agent they came across. As soon as they hit the roof they swept it, guns drawn and ready for anything.

“Check in” Steve said.

“Roof Clear.” Bucky replied.

“Second floor Clear” Isa said standing with her back against Bucky’s to cover him.

“Nat, get the Intel?” Steve asked.

“Got it Cap…All clear” Natasha replied.

“Hate to break up the happy party but we got incoming.” Clint said, being he was the lookout and cover for the team.

“Okay everyone back to the Quinjet Now!” Steve ordered.

Isa didn’t need to be told twice as she took off, Bucky hot on her heels. They raced across the roof towards the direction of the Quinjet, the sound of gun fire not too far behind them.

“We’re gonna have to jump” Isa said as she made a mad dash for the end of the roof.

“Shit…I can take that landing, are you gonna be…” Bucky started to say, but stopped when he saw the look Isa was giving him. It was a look that said ‘seriously, this is me we are talking about’ which made Bucky shake his head.

They reached the edge of the roof not five minutes later and without even thinking Isa launched herself off, sailing through the air. Bucky had stopped short for a moment to watch and couldn’t help but think she looked exactly like an angel falling to the ground. The sound of gunfire rang around him again startling him back into action and he leaped off the roof behind Isa. He landed on the ground with a hard thud just as Isa dropped, her body flipping in the air as she landed and rolled before rising to her feet and taking off again, Bucky right behind her. As she weaved through the trees in front of her she could hear the gunfire going on behind her, the shouting and the sound of explosions. She had just rounded a tree when a gun went off sending a bullet flying past Bucky and skimming right against Isa’s arm.

“Shit!…” She stumbled, pausing behind the nearest tree.

Bucky did the same his head turning to look at her and catching the sight of her pulling her hand away from her arm, blood dripping from her fingers.

“Doll, what happened…you okay” He said through the coms, his heart pounding and his adrenalin spiking at the sight of her hurt.

“Yea I’m okay, just a flesh wound. Come on Soldier we gotta get to the Jet” She said back, hissing slightly in pain as she ripped the cloth mask from her hood to tie temporarily around the wound on her arm.

“What happened?” Nat’s voice cracked through the coms at the same time Steve’s did telling them to hurry.

“Just got clipped by a bullet I’m fine” Isa said before she took off again.

Bucky clenched his jaw for a moment or two before taking off after her, not even bothering to stop, just kept firing shots at the agents that were still coming after them through the trees.

Once they made it back to the Jet they scrambled up the ramp, Clint, Nat, and Steve not that far behind. Clint jumped in the pilot’s seat getting the Quinjet started and off the ground, Nat moving to help him. Isa flopped onto one of the benches with a heavy sigh, wincing when her left arm hit the wall of the jet.

“Shit…ow that hurt…” She cursed lifting her arm quickly away from the wall.

“Language” Steve said with a shake of his head.

“Now’s not really the time Punk” Bucky said as he grabbed a med kit moving past him and over to Isa’s side.

Steve didn’t say anything; he just shook his head again before turning away to report in that they were on their way back. Bucky sat down next to Isa and opened the kit while she slowly pulled the cloth off from around her arm, hissing in pain. Clenching his teeth again; Bucky lifted her left arm gently and began to clean it up before wrapping it with a bandage, while Isa pushed the hood of her uniform off her head a few strands of black hair falling free and into her face.

“That should hold it for now, but you will have to see the doc when we get back just in case.” He said softly, reaching up to tuck one of the strands of hair behind her ear.

“Thanks Buck,” She said her eyes drifting closed for a moment and a slow exhale of breath leaving her along with all the adrenalin that had been pumping through her system.

“No problem doll, Rest I’ll wake you when we get back to the compound” He said as he moved over to her right side and leaned back against the bench seat.

He had expected her to lay herself down but he did not expect her to pretty much lay her head in his lap. His eyes widened as she rolled onto her right side and pulled her arms close to her body her head on his left thigh. Even Steve noticed though he didn’t say a word at first, his eyes flicking from Isabelle to Bucky then back again. Isa moved around a bit, shocking Bucky even more when she grabbed his left arm and pulled it around her before fully getting comfortable. He just kinda sat there for a moment or two before he relaxed, watching over her as she slept.

Few hours later at the compound Steve pulls Bucky aside to talk to him while Nat helps Isa to the med bay to get her arm checked out.

“Buck you okay, you seemed a bit out of it earlier” Steve said trying to keep it a casual conversation.

“Ohh, Uhh, yea I’m good Steve, Why something up?” Bucky said his eyes trailing away from Steve and over to Nat and Isa, Steve caught the glance and shook his head slightly.

“You like her don’t you?” Steve said crossing his arms lightly.

Bucky’s head snapped back to Steve’s and he could see the knowing look on his best friends face, causing him to reach up and rub the back of his neck for a moment. “I mean yea she is a part of the team isn’t she? Why wouldn’t I like her?” He said, running a hand through his hair pushing it back from his face for a moment.

“That’s not what I mean Buck an you know it.” Steve said suppressing the urge to roll his eyes at his best friend’s blatant avoidance of the question.

“I don’t know what else you want me to say.” Bucky said his shoulders tensing.

“Never mind Buck..” Steve said shaking his head.

Bucky didn’t respond he just walked off to head to his room, a thousand thoughts running through his mind. He couldn’t admit to his best friend that he did in fact like Isabelle a lot more than he was letting on. It was turning into a full on crush and it scared him because he wasn’t sure if she even felt the same way. He went to his room and after a shower he sat on his bed burying his hands in his hair and wondered what he was gonna do.

Meanwhile Isa had been to the med lab only for the doctor to tell her to keep the wound clean and take it easy on it till it heals which would only be a couple of weeks at the max. Isa had thanked the doc and was heading back to her room with Nat, when the red head decided to start questioning her in a subtle way.

“So…Isa, you and Bucky make a pretty good team hmm?” She said looking over at the raven haired woman next to her.

“Yea, He really saved me back there” Isa said nodding her head slowly; her body a bit numb from the pain killer the doctor gave her.

“That he did, and did I imagine it or were you curled up on his lap on the way back” Nat said a small smirk on her lips.

“That I was, I was so drained…honestly though he was warm and surprisingly his thigh was comfy” Isa said as they reached her room.

“Uh Huh…I bet I can ask you just about anything right now and you will answer” She said as she helped Isa into her room and over to the bed so she could relax.

“You probably could, but I doubt you will” Isa said as she laid her head back. Even with the pain killer running through her she knew Nat wouldn’t be that cruel to ask questions when Isa probably wouldn’t remember answering later.

“Okay I am gonna ask this, an you can either answer or not” Nat said as she watched Isa make herself comfortable on the bed, the raven haired girls eyes slowly starting to close.

“Shoot” Isa said with a soft sigh, the pain killers starting to really make her sleepy and she knew she would be out soon.

“Do you have a crush on Bucky?” Nat asked, wanting to get the question out before Isabelle fell asleep. She turned to see if Isa was still awake and found a pair of ice blue eyes staring back at her, all signs of sleep gone from them.

When Nat had asked if she had a crush on Bucky, Isa had shot straight up in bed feeling suddenly wide awake. Did she have a crush on him? That was indeed a question she hadn’t asked herself yet. Although it was highly possible, with the way she watched him discreetly during training, had stayed with him after his nightmares and actually enjoyed waking up next to him. An let’s not even get started on how he looked. He was built like a Greek God and even though he moved gracefully she could see the power behind every step and every punch he made. Could she be developing a crush on her teammate Bucky Barnes?

She let the thoughts sink in for a moment or two, her hands playing with the hem of her shirt as she thought. He trained with her every day, pushing her to be the best and just a few hours ago he came swooping in to save her. The answer was right there in the way she watched him the way she wanted to be around him. She looked over at Nat again, taking a slow steady breath even though her heart was beating a thousand miles an hour.

“Yes Nat, I think I do”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe my baby finally starting to realize that pull towards Sargent Barnes *all in my feels an ish* aghaghds * Pulls self together an clears throat* Hmm anyways Comment folks!! xoxox


	6. Cuddles on the Couch & an Swimming for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None just a bunch of Fluff, fluff an more Fluffffff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Russian may or may not be completely correct I apologize for that. Please leave feedback an enjoy. (An yes I know the summaries an chapter titles are weird but I just went with it :D

That next night Isabelle was lounging on the couch munching on some pretzels as she watched Game of Thrones. She was still only in the very first season but it already had her hooked. She was so caught up with watching it she didn’t hear Bucky and Steve come in to the living room.

Both super soldiers stopped talking and looked towards the couch at the sound of Isa’s huff of frustration. Steve looked to the TV and shook his head slightly seeing what had her irritated, while Bucky hadn’t been able to take his eyes off her yet.

“She’s watching Game of Thrones…By the look of it she’s only on episode 3” Steve said with a chuckle, looking back at Bucky catching him staring at the black haired woman on the couch. “Go join her Jerk; I gotta talk to Sam about something anyways”

With that Steve walked away leaving Bucky standing there completely enthralled with watching Isa. He didn’t even realize he was moving towards her until he heard her speaking, even though it was directed at the television screen.

“Как ты глупый. -How stupid you are. -” She spat at the screen in Russian. “That woman is pure evil and her brother is no better.”

“Hey Doll, mind if I join you” He said placing his hands on the back of the couch looking down at her.

She turned at the sound of Bucky’s voice and smiled “Sure, let me just move over” She said moving so he could sit with her.

“So what is this about exactly” He asked curiously as he sat down, his eyes drifting from her to the screen.

“From what I am seeing it’s Royal courtly things, sex, fighting and lots of blood” She said as she moved closer to him holding her bowl of pretzels out to him, her eyes not leaving the screen either.

He took some with no hesitation before putting his right arm across the back of the couch, trying to concentrate on the show and not on the fact that Isabelle was right next to him. Somehow though threw the course of the next few episodes, his arm had ended up around her and she was snuggled into his side. Every time she would get angry with one of the characters on the show, she would throw a pretzel at the screen which made Bucky laugh. Before long though Isabelle had started to dose off her head on Bucky’s chest, not that Bucky minded as he held her close to his side.

Nat and Wanda came into the living room accompanied by Vison and Clint. All four of them stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the sight before them. The two assassins cuddled up on the couch, one fast asleep while the other watched over her. The look on Bucky’s face when he looked down to check on Isa was priceless. He had this wonderstruck look in his eyes and his lips had pulled up into a small smile. Not wanting to disturb them the group backed out of the living room and headed down the hall to the kitchen as quietly as they could.

A couple of hours later Isa started to wake up, the feeling of warmth against her making her wish to stay asleep. When she opened her eyes she found herself looking up into a pair of cerulean blue eyes that looked back at her curiously. Lifting her head slowly she pushed the strands of hair out of her face, a yawn leaving her.

“How long was I out” she asked moving away from Bucky, long enough to stretch before leaning back into him again.

Bucky’s heart was pounding like a freight train with her leaning into him; he was half expecting her to hear it. He took a slow breath, trying to calm his nerves “Couple of hours, I figured you needed the sleep so I didn’t disturb you.” He said his voice low, his eyes never leaving her face.

“Awe that was sweet of you…” She said before pulling her bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth.

There was something on her mind and she was trying to figure out how to bring it up. Bucky could see it all over her face; she got this look when she was thinking too hard. Her nose would scrunch up just the slightest bit and she would start to play with the hem of her shirt, like she was doing right now. He noticed everything she did, every slight change in posture or tone. He was so Intune to her and how she acted that he knew everyone else was starting to notice.

Isa wanted to tell him about the crush and the fact that she was developing these feelings for him, but she couldn’t seem to get the words out. Instead she just blushed like a school girl and looked away from him towards the TV screen. He had yet to remove his arm from around her and she wasn’t planning on asking him to. A soft sigh left her lips as she looked back at him “I know it’s late but I think I need to go swim off this extra energy.” She said slowly pulling away from him and up off the couch. She could feel his eyes on her as she headed for the doorway; causing her to pause for a moment casting a glance back at him

“You wanna join me?”

The question was soft, almost as if she was afraid to ask it to begin with. Bucky found himself rooted to the spot he sat in at her question; a silence filled the room while his brain scrambled for an answer. Unfortunately his hesitation caused her to think he wasn’t interested and as she went to turn away he caught the glimpse of her disappointed face before she rounded the corner and was out of site. He sat there frozen for what seemed like forever, the image of her disappointed face burned into his mind. Cursing softly in Russian he pushed himself up off the couch and quickly headed to his room, because he was most certainly going to join her for a swim.

Isa had slipped into a very subtle yet attractive light green swim suit that hugged her frame in all the right places. After pulling up her black hair into a tight French braid she grabbed a towel and headed straight for the pool. There were so many emotions churning inside her right now and she just needed them to stop. She entered the indoor pool and dropped her towel on a chair.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y?” She called as she made her way around to the deep side of the pool.

“Yes Miss Reed.” The AI responded automatically.

“Could you play Brandy –I wanna be down Please” She asked, smiling when the song came on and the base of it started to seep into her bones.

Taking a slow breath she made a graceful dive into the pool, just as Bucky stepped into the room. He spotted her under the water and watched as she swam swiftly through the water. He moved slowly towards the shallow side of the pool, his eyes never leaving her. When Isa reached the other side of the pool she turned underwater, pushed off the wall an started swimming back the opposite direction. She could hear the music under the water though the only thing she focused on was the laps she had started. She didn’t want to think about the way Bucky had not answered her when she had asked him to join her. She didn’t want to think of how good it felt to be next to him, or how safe she felt either.

She had just completed her third lap when she felt a hand reach out to touch her when she came up for air. Instantly she grabbed the wall and her head snapped to the left, coming face to face with Bucky. He was floating lazily next to her a small smile on his face.

“I didn’t mean to startle you doll, but you did ask if I wanted to join ya” He said, the shirt he was wearing completely soaked and clinging to him.

“Yea I did, I just thought that when you didn’t answer that you didn’t want to” She said, a light pink color covering her light colored skin as she blushed.

“I was a little shocked you asked to be honest” He said his hand reaching up to the back of his neck, where he rubbed it nervously.

“Why I like being around you” She said softly, making his eyes widen a bit.

“I like being around you too doll” He said his lips pulling up into a soft smile.

She returned his smile before splashing him playfully, then trying to swim away when he went to slash her back. They ended up spending the next few hours playing in the pool before deciding to call it a night. Isa had asked to have her room moved onto Bucky’s floor that way it was easier to get to him when he had his nightmares. After sharing an elevator ride up to their rooms an Bucky being the gentleman he was in walking her to her room, she placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Good night Buck” She said softly opening the door to her room.

“Good night Doll” He said a blush on his cheeks, stepping back and heading towards his own room.

Over the course of the next few months; whether they were on missions or just hanging around the compound, Isa and Bucky seemed to be inseparable. They were a deadly duo together on missions always having each other’s back and working in perfect sync with each other. At the compound the pair could be found either sparing together in the gym; watching game of thrones in the living room; going for walks around the perimeter of the compound and occasionally spending time on the roof star gazing. The rest of the team had noticed as well though none of them complained since it would seem that the little assassin female was bringing out a more laid back side of the once tense super soldier.

There were even times when Steve would see them having a conversation in full Russian and either one or the other throwing their heads back to laugh. It made him smile to see his best friend happy and less depressed. The pair had seemed to form a strong friendship an because of it things right now were running pretty smooth at the compound, much to everyone’s relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *squeals an tries not to die from overexposure to cuteness* I'm okay I promise I'm okay.....Appreciate all the love an support, keep that coming. Till next time xoxox


	7. Reconnecting with Family & First kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone Isa thought was dead comes back into her life and Bucky finally acts on his feelings for her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of fluff, little angst if you squint. BuckyxIsabelle Kiss.

Isa had been getting ready to go on her usual afternoon walk with Bucky when the sound of F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice made her stop what she had been doing.

“Miss Reed, Mr. Stark wanted me to tell you he needed you in the conference room immediately”

“Uh sure thing F.R.I.D.A.Y But what’s wrong” Isa asked as she finished putting her shoes on.

“Apparently there was a sliver haired female at the gate demanding to see you, she was speaking in fluent Russian and all the guards caught before they called Mr. Stark were that she had to see The Arctic Viper. Mr. Stark had her brought straight in….” The AI said, though she barely got to finish what she was saying before Isa was practically racing out of her room. She didn’t need the AI to tell her who it was, she already knew.

The second she reached the conference room that also was the debriefing room she saw her. Pacing on one side of the room was the one person she thought she would never see again. Most of the team was waiting on the other side of the room while Natasha had been standing in front of the pacing girl, speaking soothingly, even if it was in Russian. Isa wasted no more time and pushed the door open stepping into the room catching everyone’s attention. Including the female in question.

“Изумрудный ты жив” Isa said in Russian locking eyes with the other girl.

At the sound of Isa’s voice the silver haired girl stopped pacing, her body went ridged as she looked over at Isa. Tears pooled in the girls green eyes and before anyone knew what had happened she had thrown herself at Isa, collapsing into a pile of tears in Isa’s arms. Isa stood there holding the other girl, soothing her the best she could while the rest of the team stared at them in shock. Only Natasha and Bucky knew what was said, and when Steve prodded one of them for a translation Nat had filled him in.

Once Isabelle had gotten the other girl to calm down; and moved over to the small couch on one side of the room, she had convinced her to speak in English so everyone else could understand. Holding tight to her Isa had looked over at the rest of the team, deciding to speak first.

“Sorry about that guys. This is Emerald, my old teammate.” She said her arms still wrapped protectively around the other woman.

Emerald took a slow shaky breath before looking at all the other people in the room, offering them a small smile. She had heard of some of the people in this room, due to the fact that she had been trying to find Isa for the past six months. Tony spoke first, not looking up from the file screen in front of him right away.

“Ava Emerald Lynn only goes by Emerald or in the field Emerald Viper. Age 25, silver blonde hair green eyes, speaks fluent Russian, as well as Italian, French, German and Spanish. Partner in the field to Arctic Viper. Was on a solo mission in Japan at the time of the bombing at The Viper compound correct?” He looked up from the screen and directly at Emerald and Isabelle. “So what brings you here little lady”

“Well you are correct about me being in Japan when our home was blown up. When I got back and saw it gone I freaked, I took off to that hotel that Isa and I had stayed in, in Italy. At least until I could get my funds together and such. Then when I heard that Isa was here working for the Avengers I had to come see for myself” Emerald said wiping the tears from her eyes, straightening her spine as she spoke.

“An now that you are here, where are you staying сестра” Isa asked, calling Emerald her sister in Russian.

Emerald turned to look at Isabelle “Right now at a hotel in here in New York. I really didn’t think of a permanent living place. My only thought was finding the only family member I had left.” She said sheepishly, one of her shoulders rising slightly in a nervous shrug. Isa knew that move all too well, it was how Emerald acted around large groups of people she didn’t know.

Isa turned to see Tony looking through the rest of Emeralds file, nodding along as he read. She could feel another pair of eyes on her and when she looked over to the left of Tony she could see Bucky, his hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket. He was dressed for their usual walk and this had taken him by surprise as well. When she locked eyes with him he gave her a small smile that let her know he understood why their walk was put on hold.

“Okay well from what I am reading here, Emerald has almost all of the same skills as Isabelle. Though Emerald is smaller so I take it that is why she has a higher sniper record than Isa, since I am guessing she did most of the long range shots.” Tony said to the team, still reading over the file in front of him.

Isa had been looking at Bucky and Emerald had noticed, her own eyes flicking over to him then back to Isa. She noted the look in her sisters eyes, the look that she could only see. It was easy for her to tell that her sister had feelings for the man she was looking at. Emerald let her hazel eyes travel over the rest of the faces around her, only to get caught on one. She found herself captivated by the large blonde haired, blue eyed Steve Rogers. When he caught her staring he offered her a kind smile which in turn made Emerald blush.

“The only logical thing to do would be to let her stay, since she is in fact someone just as good as Isa. And since they see each other as family.” Nat said, earning a smile from Isabelle.

“I don’t know,” Tony said dramatically. “What do you think Rogers?”

“I don’t see why not. I have no problems with it” Steve said with a laid back shrug.

“Then its settled then. She can stay, but she will have to undergo the physical and the training before she can go on any missions.” Tony said before pocketing the small screen he had.

The decisions was well received as one by one the Avengers made their way over to the silver haired girl, welcoming her warmly. When Bucky and Steve stood before the two women on the couch, Bucky gave a polite hello to Emerald before looking down at Isa. Steve greeted her warmly and his smile seemed to relax Emerald, though she was partially watching the interaction between Isabelle and Bucky.

“So are we still going on our walk” Bucky asked quietly, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet.

“Of course Buck, I would never pass up on our walks” Isa said rising from the couch, she turned to Emerald and Steve “Hey Cap, think you could give my sestra a tour?”

“I would be honored,” Steve said, being the gentleman he was he held out his arm to her. “Shall we Miss Lynn?”

“I will see you later right sestra?” Emerald asked, her cheeks slightly pink as she looped her arm around Steve’s

“Of course. Poydite, poluchayte udovol'stviye, on prekrasnyy dzhentl'men” Isa said in Russian, a reassuring smile on her face.

Isa watched from Bucky’s side as Steve lead Emerald out of the conference room and on a tour of the compound itself. She could see the way Em had blushed when Steve had offered her his arm and knew that they would hit it off just fine. She was also glad that she had helped Emerald get over her nightmares back when they were in the Association, since they were one of the things that had plagued the silver haired woman for quite a few years. Turning to Bucky she gave him a smile and bumped his side gently.

“Come on we have a walk we are supposed to be on” She said in a cheerful voice, grabbing Bucky’s arm gently.

He laughed and let her pull him to the elevators so they could go on their walk. It was a cloudless day and with the sound of the birds chirping they set out on the usual path they always took. They walked in silence for a while just enjoying each other’s company, Bucky’s arm across her shoulders. They had made it half way towards the gate when Bucky spoke, his voice soft almost curious.

“So…are you happy that at least one of your old team is alive?”

“Yea I am, I honestly thought I had lost them all.” She said looking over at him “Though I miss working with her I want to stay paired up with you. We work well together.”

“Yea, we do” He said looking down at her, the corner of his lips pulled up in a small smile.

“I think she would be good to either work with Nat or Clint…Perhaps Steve” Isa said a slight bounce in her step. “Something I will ask her about as well as Tony”

“Good Idea” Bucky said with a small nod of his head.

They fell back into that comfortable silence for a while longer. It was usually how their walks went but Isa had the feeling there was something else on Bucky’s mind. She wouldn’t prod him about it she would just wait till he was ready to talk about it. Bucky was a man of little words sometimes and now seemed to be one of those times. She didn’t have to wait to much longer before he spoke again.

“So umm, there was something I did want to talk to you about today” He said, his tongue coming out to lick his lips his nerves evident in his voice.

“Okay, I’m listening” She said coming to a stop under one of the large oaks on the compound grounds, having him stop walking as well.

He shuffled his feet slightly, trying to figure out how to say the words the right way, since speaking his feelings was not something he was really good at. He had told Steve earlier that morning that he liked her and Steve had told him that he already knew and that Bucky should tell her. Bucky had admitted that he was unsure if he should since he didn’t want to ruin the friendship he had with Isa. That and as much as he hated to admit it, even to himself he was afraid that she would reject him.

Isa could see the internal struggle in Bucky’s eyes and she reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Hey whatever it is we can figure it out. Together”

Her words seemed to be just what he needed to hear in order to say what he needed to say. Letting out a slow breath he ran a hand through his hair. “The thing is doll, I like you….like a lot” He said looking down into her ice blue eyes “Probably a lot more than I should. You’re so sweet, kind, strong, funny and beautiful. You could be spending your time with anyone yet here you are spending your time with me. I find myself wondering everyday what I did to deserve to have you in my life when I have done nothing but hurt people.” He looked down at his feet his hair falling into his eyes.

“None of what happened was your fault Buck that was all Hydra brainwashing. You are a good man, an amazing man.” Isa stepped closer to him, bringing one of her hands up to his face. Her touch soft as she coaxed his face up to look at her. “I like you too; I have liked you for a while. I was just wondering when you were gonna say something or when the right time was to say something myself.”

Bucky’s eyes widened as she spoke and his hands came up to rest on her waist. His heart was pounding and he could hear that hers was doing the same. Slowly he pulled her closer, both of her hands landing gently on his chest. 

“Will you be my girl” He asked, bringing his forehead to rest against hers hope pooling in his blue eyes.

“Yes” she said instantly, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. His eyes moved to watch what she did with that lip and he ran his tongue over his own in anticipation. She caught the movement he made, letting go of her bottom lip her voice coming out slightly breathless “You just gonna stare or you gonna kiss me”

He didn’t even respond he just seared his lips to hers, the both of them sighing at the contact. He poured all the passion he felt for her into that kiss, one hand moving up her spine to tangle into her hair. Her entire body arched into him as if by some invisible rope in between them, her own hands moving up around his neck. They stood there under the tree kissing for what seemed like forever before they pulled apart panting for breath.

“Well, talk about taking a girls breath away” She said giving him a sweet smile.

“Sorry doll, just once I got a taste I couldn’t stop myself” He said sheepishly his arms wrapped around her.

She couldn’t help the giggle that escaped as she tugged gently on his hair, making him groan softly and bury his head in the crook of her neck. Carding her hand slowly through his hair she could only smile at her luck. She hadn’t been in a relationship since she had become a Viper and now she was dating a guy that she had been crushing on for six months and worked on the same team as him. 

“Perhaps we should head back inside.” She said softly leaning back slightly.

“Yea, the sun is setting” He said lifting his head and placing a kiss on her forehead.

They walked back to the compound, his arm over her shoulders and her arm around his waist. They were more caught up in themselves then the fact that people were watching them. Nat, Steve and Emerald were looking at them from one of the sets of windows. Nat and Steve exchanged a look, while Emerald continued to watch her sister walk with the brown haired man.

“I bet you 50 bucks he still hasn’t asked her out” Nat said holding her hand out to Steve a smirk on her face, knowing how shy Bucky was.

“Okay and I bet you that he has” Steve said shaking Nat’s hand firmly, confidence in his voice

“You’re on!” Nat said with a laugh, before turning to Emerald “If you want we can go wait for Isa in the common room”

Emerald simply nodded and followed the redhead out of the room, though she did cast a glance back at Steve who was watching her go. After the pair had left the room Steve looked back down to see Bucky place a kiss on Isa’s forehead. Steve smiled and for now decided to keep what he saw to himself, turning away to head to the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!! FREAKING FINALLY! *composes self* eh hum anyways dont forget to comment!!


	8. Officially an Item.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds out that Bucky an Isa are together an when Sam picks on Bucky, Someone else responds back in Kind. An Of course Tony and Is flare for Dramatics as always!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of fluff, Some teasing, and Tony’s usual flare of dramatics

Four months later Isabelle and Emerald are sitting on a couch in the common room talking, the TV playing in the back ground. Isa had told Emerald that she was dating Bucky because she trusted her.

“So are you two planning on telling everyone else sestra” Emerald asked as she braided a strand of her own hair.

“I mean I want to, I have to discuss it with him…though honestly I think Steve already knows” Isa said with a shake of her head.

“What makes you say that” Em asked with a tilt of her head at the mention of Steve.

“Well like today I passed him in the hall and he kinda gave me this look like he knew something private but wasn’t gonna say what it was” Isa said still confused by the interaction herself. “Either that or Bucky has already told him since they are best friends after all”

The sound of footfalls interrupted the girls’ conversation and it was as if speaking their names summoned them, because the two super soldiers rounded the corner laughing about something. Bucky headed straight for where Isa was sitting and plopped down behind her, his arm snaking around her waist. Steve stood on the other side of the couch next to Emerald, much to the silver haired girls delight.

“So apparently we won Steve 50 bucks off Nat” Bucky said, a deep chuckle rumbling out of him.

“Is that so?” Isa replied leaning back into him, that ever present smile appearing on her face.

“Mhm, she bet him that I still hadn’t asked you out and he bet that I did…” Bucky said resting his chin on her shoulder as he spoke “And after the kiss she supposedly saw us having last night she paid up. An she told everyone else”

“Oh lord…..That was not exactly how I wanted everyone to find out” Isa said, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment.

“Come on now doll, they were gonna find out eventually” He murmured in her ear, a smile tugging on his lips.

“Be that as it may James I wanted to tell them together” She sassed turning to smack him playfully in the chest.

“Uh Oh you used my first name, guess I’m in big trouble” He said, feigning being hurt by the hit his hand going to his chest and pouting

Isa tried to be mad but she couldn’t the look on his face melted her heart. Shaking her head she turned till she was straddling his lap and kissed his pouty lips. Both of his hands gripped her hips as the kiss turned from something harmless into something very heated. They were so wrapped up in each other they had forgotten that they were around other people until Steve cleared his throat, causing them to jump apart. 

“Uh, guys…you forget we are still here” he said, his voice filled with laughter at the embarrassed look on Isa and Bucky’s.

“Sorry Punk, just got a bit caught up there” Bucky said running his hand up and down Isa’s back as she buried her face in his chest to hid her blushing cheeks.

Steve had been about to speak again when the sounds of other people heading their direction stopped them. Isa moved to sit beside Bucky again her back pressed against his chest since he didn’t seem to want to let her get to far away from him. Tony stepped into the room followed by Nat, Sam, Wanda, Vison, Clint, and Scott. As everyone moved to different spots around the room, they all noticed how Isa and Bucky were sitting. Sam was the first to speak this time, practically shooting out of his seat.

“I knew it…I fucking knew it. Buckaroo got himself a girlfriend. Pay up Scott!” Sam teased; earning a glare from all three Assassins sitting on the couch, and a groan from Scott who handed Sam a 20 dollar bill. 

Bucky grumbled under his breath in Russian about the use of that nickname, an Isa heard him. She rubbed his arm soothingly as she exchanged glances with Emerald. Isa knew her sister and knew how much of a smartass she could be. Emerald fixed her green eyes on Sam and pursed her lips slightly.

“You mean you actually had a though other than what girl you were gonna hit on next…birdman” She purred out the last word a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips. “Impressive”

“Well, yea I mean……I don’t hit on girls all the time” Sam said trying to defend himself, despite everyone else disagreeing with him and the eruptions of laughter.

Only when the laughter died down did Tony speak, spinning away from the windows to look at everyone. He always was the more dramatic one so Isa could only suspect that what he had to say had to do with a party of some sort.

“So now that most of you are here, I am having a party this weekend and you all are required to come. That includes you Barnes.” Tony said, much to Bucky’s chagrin. “This party is more of a celebration of how far we all have come as well as an introduction to the world of the two newest members of the team. Yes it is formal, yes there will be quite a few people coming. It will take place in the extra-large conference room at 10pm sharp so you all better not be late.” 

Tony finished what he was saying with a wave of his hands before walking out of the common room, probably back down to the lab. Wanda and Vison had moved to the other side of the room and were discussing a book that Wanda had been reading. Sam, Clint and Scott were discussing sports of some kind. Nat was conversing with Steve and Emerald, so that left Isa and Bucky to whisper quietly to each other.

“Man why does Tony always insist on us having a party for everything” He grumbled quietly, clearly not liking the idea. His arms were wrapped tightly around Isa’s waist and his head was resting on her shoulder as he spoke.

“I have no idea but I will be with you so it shouldn’t be too bad right” She said turning her head to place a kiss on his cheek.

“I suppose not…” He said gruffly, planting a kiss on her nose. “Not when I have a beautiful date at my side” his words making her giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooo looks like Sam got a taste of his own medicine, Way to Go Emerald! Is everyone ready for a Party!!!


	9. The Party of the Year!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony throws a party to introduce Isa an Emerald to the public an the girls show up dressed to impress. Will the Boys be able to handle it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: lots of Fluff. lots of heated looks and a speechless Bucky & Steve.

The rest of the week seemed to just fly by and before any of them knew it, it was time for them to get ready for Tony’s party. Bucky was walking Isa back to her room after their walk and he was anxious to see what she planned on wearing for the evening. Isa laughed, kissed him deeply and shooed him out of her room simply stating it was a surprise. He left, looking like a sad puppy but he left none the less giving her a chance to get ready. 

With Natasha and Emeralds help she had the perfect dress for the evening. It was deep blue, backless, formfitting, and paired with black lace platform Maryjane’s. She was just putting the finishing touches on her makeup when there was a knock at her door.

“Coming” She called stepping out of the bathroom and over to the door, pulling it open to find Nat and Emerald waiting for her.

Nat let out a wolf whistle at the sight of her which made Isa laugh, considering the redhead was dressed in a skin tight black dress herself. Even Emerald was dressed up, the dark green gown she was wearing hugging her frame and even if it was floor length, the spilt up one side and the deep V-neck showed just the right amount of skin to be alluring.

“Oh wow Em, Steve’s not gonna be able to look away from you” Isabelle said teasing her sister about the fact that she had captured the good Captain Americas attention.

“Like Bucky’s gonna be able to do the same…Sestra you are a Knockout” Emerald said linking her arm with Isabelle’s.

“I agree with that one. Those boys will be absolutely drooling” Nat said with a smile and a nod of approval.

Isa closed her bedroom door and headed towards the elevators with the other two women. One elevator ride later and they were stepping towards the conference room where most of the guests were already gathered. Nat pushed the doors open, and they were greeted with dim lights, fancy dressed people everywhere, a bar a dj booth a dance floor and flashing cameras.

Bucky had been waiting by the bar with Steve and when doors opened to reveal his girl, his eyes flicking up and his mouth falling open at the sight before him. Steve had his back to the doors of the large room at the time but after seeing the look on his best friends face he turned and stopped breathing himself. Nat had already scurried off leaving the two assassin females standing together each looking like super models fresh from the runway. Both girls greeted the people around them though their eyes were searching the crowd. Isa spotted them first her ice blue eyes landing on Bucky, a small smile appearing on her face.

He was looking very dapper in his black pants, dark blue shirt and black suit coat. Steve was dressed almost the same except his shirt was white and he hand a dark green almost black tie. The two super soldiers cleaned up pretty good for these kinds of events.

Once the boys had caught their breaths they made their way through the crowd and over to their dates. The few photographers that were there were constantly snapping pictures, making sure to get the best shots.

The second Bucky reached Isabelle’s side he took her hand in his, lifting it to his lips his cerulean eyes never leaving her face as his lips brushed against her knuckles. A blush appeared on her cheeks and she bit down on her bottom lip, not missing the heated look in his eyes as he looked at her. After he raised his head he stepped next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her to the table that Steve had already taken Emerald to. As they stood at the table he pulled her close to him so he could whisper in her ear.

“God doll, you look absolutely stunning right now.”

“I’m glad you think so,” She put her hands on his chest as she spoke “You don’t look so bad yourself handsome.”

He let out a small chuckle, the sound of it rumbled through his chest and hers making her laugh as well. As the night went on there was plenty of mingling, dancing and just a general good time. At one point Emerald, Isabelle and Natasha were on the dance floor together dancing to a song that the dj was playing. Their bodies moved gracefully together and it looked like they were having a lot of fun. The entire time that the girls danced on the dance floor, Bucky and Steve watched from their table. Bucky couldn’t take his eyes off of Isa’s moving body, the way she was moving doing naughty things to him. Downing his drink in one swallow he pushed away from the table; stalked onto the dance floor pulling Isa away from the other two she was dancing with and tight to his body.

She looked up at him with wide ice blue eyes for a moment then melted against his body, letting the beat of the song take over.

So, rockabye baby, rockabye

I’m gonna rock you

Rockabye baby, don’t you cry

Somebody’s got you

Rockabye baby, rockabye

I’m gonna rock you

Rockabye baby, don’t you cry

As the song played she started to dance moving her body against his. Even with every roll of her hips, he stayed with her his hands tight on her waist as she moved. Closing her eyes she let her body sensually rub against Bucky’s.. Even though there were lots of people dancing around them it was like the room was empty and it was just the two of them. Their bodies never separated an even as they danced their hands seem to trail over each other as if they were memorizing each other. Bucky’s hands trailed over her frame, his flesh hand gently gripping her throat while his metal hand gripped tightly to her waist.

Towards the end of the song Bucky slid his fingers into her hair and kissed her slowly, sensually, putting all the heat and love he felt into it. Isa reciprocated the kiss, letting her tongue tangle with his in a sensual dance for dominance. Once they stopped kissing they made our way off the dance floor and over to the bar to get a drink. Isa sat herself on a stool while Bucky stood next to her; one arm around her waist protectively, the other on the bar top. A bartender came over and asked them what they wanted to drink; Bucky looked to Isa to order first.

“I’ll have just rum and coke please” she said looking at the bartender for a moment then back to Bucky, shooting him a flirty wink.

“One whiskey on the rocks for me” Bucky said not taking his eyes off of the little vixen next to him.

The bartender walked away to get their drinks while they stayed there, communicating with their eyes. Bucky let his eyes travel over Isa’s form and it sent a tremble through her body at the heat in his eyes. Reaching out she ran a hand down his chest slowly, admiring how the muscles tensed under her touch. The bartender came back with their drinks, though they were more focused on each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steamy doesn't even begin to cover the looks those two are sharing.... God Lawd! Keep those comments an Kudos coming!


	10. A night together they will never forget...or get enough of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the party winds down Bucky takes his girl back to his room to show her just how much he wants and needs her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Lots of Smut! Vaginal fingering, orgasm denial (female receiving) Unprotected sex (wrap it up kiddies) Dom!Bucky, Sub!reader, Bucky Growls(Yum).
> 
> Authors note: I know this is probably the moment you all have been waiting for so prepare yourselves to be bathed in smutty sin muahahaha!

As the night winds down, most of the guests start to head out, leaving the team still mingling about. Isa had convinced Bucky to share a few more dances with her some more respectable than others. By about 2am Bucky was pulling her out of the room, down the hall to the elevators. Once they are safely inside he pins her to the wall, searing her lips with a heated kiss. 

He puts his hands on her hips, pulling her close to him an lifting her up so her legs are wrapped around his waist. The elevator stops on their floor and without stopping the kiss they are sharing he carries her back to his room. Holding her with his metal arm he opens his door, steps inside and kicks it closed.

The more they made out the heavier things got; articles of Isa’s clothing coming off her body and landing on the floor. He tosses her onto the bed, kissing over every inch of her body before pulling away to look over her with heat filled eyes.

“See something you like” Isa said, batting her eyes at him and biting on her bottom lip

He smiles and moves her farther up onto the bed so her head is on the pillow. He leaves her laying there while he gets up and strips out of his clothing, causing her to whimper in want as she watches each delectable piece of skin come into view.

“So sexy” she says watching his every move. “An all mine”

He chuckles softly and comes back over to the bed, crawling on top of her and gently opening her legs so he can lay between them.

“No you’re the sexy one…I can’t ever seem to stop looking at you. How did I get so lucky” he says kissing her lips softly as her hands roam over his bare muscular body.

When her hands started traveling over his sides he sighed into the kiss before growling deep in his throat and grabbing her hands pinning them above her head. Isa gasped in surprise and her body arched into him in response.

“Let me take care of you baby” He whispered in her ear, and then nipped at it softly.

She could only respond by moaning her body squirming under his; her heart pounded in her chest and everything inside her screamed ‘yes please!’ He kissed down her neck to her bare chest and proceeded to take her left nipple into his mouth, sucking and tugging on it gently. His hand moved up to give her right breast the same amount of attention he was giving her left before switching, taking her right nipple into his mouth while his hand rubbed on her left breast.

Moans and whimpers fell from her lips as her hips bucked up against his; every nerve ending in her body on fire under his touch. His other hand slipping down her bare body over her stomach and in between her spread legs; his fingers started rubbing her clit causing her to moan. He pulled away from her breast and smiled

“Baby you are so wet…Do I make you feel good doll.” He said his voice deep and commanding.

Isa moaned and tried to respond but all that came out was a weak squeak of a reply. Groaning in approval he went back to sucking on her nipple; his hand moving faster on her clit making her moan even louder and her hips buck up for more. She didn’t know how much more she could take before she came, and he didn’t show any sign of stopping any time soon. When she finally could speak all she could say was

“Please baby…please ….”

He let go of her nipple and raised his head looking at her in the eyes a smile on his lips. He kept rubbing bringing her closer and closer his fingers working like magic.

“That’s it….. Beg for it…. "He said, the deep sound of his voice only made her moan more.

"Ohh baby… please let me cum… please” She begged the desperation in her voice made him work his fingers faster. 

He slid one into her working it in and out causing her to buck her hips against him that much more. He was working her up so good that he had her a moaning, panting, whimpering mess under him. Just as she was sure she was about to explode he stopped; slipping his fingers out of her and licking the juices off of them slowly.

"Soon baby I promise…” He said his eyes blown wide with lust.

Isa laid there trying to catch her breath; wondering what he was planning for next. Fortunately she didn’t have to wait long to find out because when he leaned down to kiss her again she could feel his hand slip between her legs. He lined himself up with her dripping core and slipped inside slowly; causing her to arch under him. The second he bottomed out inside her he let out a deep moan, his head resting in the crook of her neck. He only waited a few more minute before he started to move again, each stroke long and hard as he worked up a rhythm.

“Fuck, baby…you’re so tight an wet. This all cause of me babygirl” He said nipping along her neck to her ear.

“ye-ss….Fuck yes ….only you” She moaned her hands moving to his back, her hips moved against his desperately as she tried to keep the friction between them.

"Tell me what you want baby…An I’ll do it just for you” He whispered again.

“Ahh…Harder baby please..” she begged breathlessly as she clung to him, her nails digging into his back.

He growled deeply in his throat and his strokes got harder causing her body to shake and tremble. His speed picked up as well as he sunk into her again and again. Sweat covered their bodies as they moved together but they both showed no signs of stopping any time soon. Isa could feel it, deep inside the pleasure built and she knew soon it would explode; her inner walls were tightening over and over again as her body shook. He could sense it too as his pace increased though the strokes where still deep and precise as if he was staking a claim on her body.

Incoherent words were leaving her lips as she kept scratching his back deeply and bucked against him. He groaned and growled in response kissing her deeply as he continued to pound her into the mattress. When their lips separated she couldn’t help but beg him again.

“Please baby…please ….Don’t stop I’m so close… Oh God baby…. I’m going to cum Bucky…I’m gonna…Fuck” She cried out as her orgasm rushed through her with explosive force.

“That’s it baby girl take my cock just like that. Feels so fucking good, so fucking good” He groaned out and continued to give her deep strokes that only made her orgasm last that much longer.

Isa felt like she was on cloud nine and she knew he had to be close himself by the way his movements became erratic. She tightened her inner muscles around him, causing a string of Russian curses to leave his mouth. One of his hands snaked up into her hair, and he pulled hard making her moan and her hips buck.

“Fuck babygirl, I’m not gonna last if you keep doing that” He said, a deep moan leaving his mouth before he latched onto her throat leaving dark purple bruises on her skin.

He made sure to make her orgasm three more times before his own release hit him. Groaning out her name he pounded her into the mattress as he rode it out, spilling round after round of hot cum deep into her core before collapsing next to her, pulling her against his body making sure she was on his right side not his left.

“Wow, if this is what I get every time I wear a dress like that I will wear one more often” She said teasingly while her fingers traced invisible patterns on his chest.

“Darling you don’t even have to wear that dress…you are beautiful in anything you wear” He said with a deep chuckle, his hand running gently up and down her spine.

She giggled before reaching over to take his left hand in hers. He tensed for a moment till he felt her fingers intertwine with his and he relaxed. They laid like that their bodies pressed against each other while he whispered sweet nothings in her ear till they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya have it folks, hope you all enjoyed that smuttiness. So much heat, so much passion an of course Bucky growls *drools*


	11. The Mission Where It All Went Wrong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a mission that was supposed to be easy things take a horrible turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:Major Angst Incoming. Bad Hydra, Poor Isa, Heartbroken and Infuriated Bucky (Winter Soldier Rage)  
> Authors note: Yes I had to do this i just had to, after all it cant all be sweet and smutty now can it. Have your tissues ready and check your heart rates. Please don't Kill me.

It had been two weeks since the first night they spent together and every time Bucky would look at Isa with heated blue eyes she would blush and bite her bottom lip. Their interactions caught a lot of cooing from Nat and Wanda and multiple times of teasing from Sam.

It was a cold day and Isa, Emerald, Bucky and Steve were clearing out a Hydra base in southern Russia. Everything was going good so far, that is until while the two girls were clearing the top floor they got blindsided by over 20 Hydra agents rushing them. Emerald was at one end of the long hall while Isa was at the other and it seemed like they would make it when out of nowhere an agent snuck up behind Isa. Emerald had seen him and tried to call out to her but it was too late. As Isa turned she was hit in the head at the same time a needle was jammed into her arm.

“Isabelle!” Emerald screamed, as the black haired assassin hit the ground. Emerald hit the two agents near her and hit her com “Bucky, Steve, Come quick Isa needs Help!” She screeched into the coms as she tried to get to her sister.

The two super soldiers had been a floor below them but when Emerald called out that Isa needed help they raced to get there. By the time they had gotten to the second floor, they were just in time to see Emerald surrounded and an unconscious Isabelle being dragged out the door at the far side of the hallway. 

A rage ran through Bucky’s blood like no other as he smashed through the nearest agents with a blinding force, his determination to get to Isabelle burning through him like an inferno. He had to get to her, he just had to. He hit the agent near him with his metal hand hard, and a satisfying crunch of his skull hitting the wall greeted him.

Unfortunately by the time the trio had killed the agents and made it to the door at the far end of the hall, kicking it open just in time to see a helicopter flying away with Isa inside. The sight caused Emerald to scream and try to race after it only for Steve to hold her back.

“Sestra…No!” Emeralds heart wrenching cry pierced the air at the same time as Bucky’s heart shattered.

She was gone…..the love of his life was gone

Steve had to carry a distraught Emerald back to the Quinjet with a silent Bucky racing behind him. Only after strapping her down to a bench and her passing out, was Steve able to solemnly get the Jet running and fly back to the Avengers compound. The whole way there Bucky sat silently, the memories of the last time he spoke to Isa assaulting him. He had been angry with Tony for separating them for this mission and had taken that anger out on her. He could still see her tear filled eyes as he had stormed out of her room, her weak cries of his name ringing in his ears as she tried to get him to come back.

The thought of never seeing her again lashed out at him, dark tendrils of despair gripping his broken heart like angry vines. He wiped at the tears that had pooled in his eyes angrily as he vowed then and there that he would get her back. He would scourer every Hydra base he could find until he had her in his arms again.

The rest of the team was waiting for them to get back and when they entered, Steve holding an unconscious Emerald a very angry and distraught Bucky behind them the team surrounded them.

“What happened to Emerald?” Nat asked in concern, her eyes flicking to Bucky then searching for Isa. “Steve, where’s Isabelle…” 

Steve didn’t get a chance to answer, Bucky’s reply coming out cold as he barely held only the raging anger inside him.

“She’s gone….” 

“What!” Nat, Sam, and Tony screeched at the same time.

“Hydra…they ambushed us, and got Isabelle. We couldn’t get there in time.” Steve said as he made determined strides to the med bay so Emerald could get checked out. 

No sooner had he gotten Emerald to the doctors that a distraught Bucky Barnes started to drop to his knees, Steve just barely catching him as wracking sobs of sadness came from the brown haired man.

Nat had moved beside Steve and hugged Bucky from behind, tears filling her own eyes. Sam and Scotts faces were ashen as Clint held his hand over his mouth. Tony was already on the phone furiously arguing with someone. Angrily Tony hung up the phone, a curse leaving him as he sunk to the floor trying to stop the oncoming anxiety attack. The team was broken.

Emerald was under heavy sedation in the med bay for the next few days, an eerie silence filled the compound as everyone was too distraught to speak. Bucky was even far worse off than Emerald, he was barely eating, definitely not sleeping and his normal cerulean blue eyes were now a stormy grey. Any time Steve or Nat tried to convince him to eat he would snap at them or just plain glare. 

Tony got the worst of it from him, having to fight Bucky off as the ex-assassin had come at him one day in a livid rage. It took Steve and Sam holding him back and dragging him away; Steve pinning him forcefully to a wall as he shouted angry Russian curses Tony’s way, blaming him for the reason Isa was taken. Only after Steve had threaten him that he would be sedated to, did Bucky storm off and all but barricade himself in Isa’s room.

He lay in her bed, her scent still faintly on her sheets as if she had just recently left the bed. Clutching her pillow tightly in his fists he broke down again, his heartbroken sobs filling her room.

The team had been gathered in the common room not to long after Bucky had stormed out and Tony was swearing up and down about Bucky attacking him. Nat quickly spoke up to defend Bucky, lashing out at Tony as well

“Can you blame him? Honestly Tony, how would you feel if someone took Pepper from you?!” She roared, rounding the couch to slam her fists angrily against Tony’s chest.

“I get that Natasha I really do,” Tony said as Clint grabbed Nat, pulling her back from him. “But there is no reason to come at me like that”

“He blames you,” Steve said, his voice as cold as his eyes as he stared Tony down “You had switched the teams up on us. I told you it wasn’t a good Idea but you didn’t listen”

“I was just doing what I was told!” Tony shouted “Fury told me to pair Emerald with Isa and you with Bucky. He figured they could get into places you two lugs couldn’t fit into”

“Well clearly he was wrong!” Nat spat at him her eyes flashing in rage, as she struggled in Clint’s hold.

“Clearly! An I informed him of that fact!” Tony shouted back before storming out of the room, probably off the lab.

It would be a long time before things could be righted in the compound or even in the teams’ lives all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know I'm evil, but it had to be done. Fear not this is not the end....though it only gets worse before it can get better.


	12. Far From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Isa finally wakes she wakes to a nightmare she is afraid she may never ever get out of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:More Angst(I know I’m Evil) Pain, (Trigger warning) Torture, Blood, Violence. Poison.
> 
> Authors note: Yup, more angst I know I am horrible but it had to be done. Russian may or may not be correct I apologize ahead of time. This one is complete from Isa’s point of view the next chapter will be completely from Bucky’s. Just a heads up.

The next time Isabelle woke up she found herself in a strange room, strapped to a table. Her head was pounding like a freight train and she noticed she was dressed in next to nothing, just a skimpy shirt and a pair of shorts. 

The last thing she remembered was that she was on a mission with Emerald, Bucky and Steve. Where were they though, her blue eyes searched around her frantically for some sign that someone else was there.

‘Okay, this is not good…not good at all. Where the hell am I? Where’s Emerald, and Steve and Bucky…oh god Bucky has to be worried sick right about now. Okay Breath Isa you can do this’ her thoughts were running a thousand miles an hour as she tried to get out of her bindings.

She tried not to let her emotions get the best of her but it wasn’t working an before long she was in tears, screaming at the top of her lungs for somebody, anybody to help her.

Moments later the door behind her opened; an people came bustling into the room, and by the looks of them they were doctors. Not just any doctors though, no they were Hydra that was for certain by the badges on their lab coats.

“Umm hello, why am I here….” She said only to get looks in response instead of words. “I know you hear me talking to you. Why the hell am I here, what the hell is going on! Answer me dammit!”

The doctors and techs just shook their heads and went about their work around her not even bothering to answer her much to Isa’s rising anger and panic. A few moments later another person walked into the room barking out orders in Russian. 

He circled the table Isa was strapped to and gave her a malevolent smile, still speaking in Russian to the doctors. Being that Isabelle knew Russian she understood every single word her face morphing into a look of pure fear.

“Все готово начать’ тестирование да..” The man asked his voice full of authority

“Да. Мы готовы” The lead doctor replied with a nod of his head

“Отлично. Тогда начнем.” The man responded before turning to face Isa “Ahh good you’re awake, now we can start.”

“Start what…What the fuck am I doing here you Мудак” Isa spat out, trying to use her anger to hide her fear.

The man laughed, the sound of it making Isa’s skin crawl as he stalked towards her. His hand came up and he slapped her hard enough to send her head to one side before he roughly grabbed her hair, making her yelp in pain.

“You’re here Маленькая сука because Hydra has plans for you.” He snarled in her ear before letting her go and stepping away again. He snapped his fingers and the doctors and lab techs surrounded her, holding her down and jabbing needles into her skin.

She fought against them hard, spewing every Russian, German and French curse word she knew as a strange neon poison was pumped into her. As it entered her veins her curses slowly changed to screams of pain, before black spots danced in her vision and she blacked out again.

She had to be out for only a few minutes before ice cold water was dumped on her startling her back to consciousness. This time she was sitting up, though still strapped down only now to a chair. Drenched to the bone, shivering and yet feeling like she was burning from the inside out she sat there staring down a dark haired dark eyed man before her. He stood there holding the empty bucket and a sick smirk on his face.

“They tell me you’re good in combat, the Famous Arctic Viper. Ha! Look at you, you can barely hold your head up” The man spat at her disgust dripping from every word.

“An just who the hell are you” She says her words slightly slurred as everything around her starts to tilt a bit.

“Who am I…Who am I!! I am Alistair Grim you insolent little girl. I Am your worst fucking nightmare” He stepped closer to her with every word till he was in her face, his dark eyes full of hate.

He really shouldn’t have gotten that close cause the second she got the chance she swung her head forward colliding with his with enough force to knock him back a few steps an make him swear. When she lifted her head she found him wiping blood away from his nose, which made her smile a little. That is until he advanced on her and swung his fist right at her face, hitting her hard enough to knock the chair over and have her lying on the floor.

“Stupid little bitch…..Get her up and out of those binds. She wants to fight let see how she does against subject 9.” Alistair spat angrily storming from the room while guards lifted the chair and removed her binding.

Isa sat there in a daze for a moment till the door opened again and a huge hulking male stepped in. His eyes were devoid of emotion and he was built pretty much like a freaking brick wall. A voice crackled through the room, startling her for a moment while the male stood at the opposite end completely unfazed.

“Right then, let’s see just how good you are. Номер 9 напасть на нее”

The second the male across the room started advancing on her Isa shot out of her seat and made a shaky attempt at defending herself. Her first hit to his face dazed him, but only for a second before he grabbed her by her throat and threw her across the room. 

She hit the ground with a heavy thud her breath leaving her harshly. He was on her before she even had the chance to get up and his foot came back, kicking her hard in the stomach. She grit her teeth and tried to get away, practically crawling on the floor…

Two hours later and she was lying in the center of the room covered in blood an barely conscious. The one that had made her that way already escorted out of the room, while Alistair stood over her a disapproving look on his face.

“Guess the rumors were false, such a shame. No matter we will fix that soon enough. Clean her up a bit and put her in her cell” He snapped out at the guards before walking away.

Guards had carried her barely conscious body out of the room to her barren cell, where after a rough hose down they left her shivering an curled in a ball on the floor. Tears ran down her face, mixing with the water and the blood that was on her skin as she cried herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Poor Baby *sniffles* Stupid Hydra coming in an ruining everything!!!  
> Also,  
> Все готово начать’ тестирование да.-Everything is ready to start testing yes.  
> Да. Мы готовы -Yes. We are ready  
> Отлично. Тогда начнем. -Fine. Then let's get started.  
> Мудак - Asshole  
> Маленькая сука -little bitch  
> Номер 9 напасть на нее -Number 9 attack her  
> All the Russian translated for ya...hopefully that is right.


	13. Wallowing & Scolding, Plus Some Good Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is hidding an wallowing, not taking care of himself.....that is till someone snaps him out of it. An the team finally gets a lead on where Isabelle is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:More Angst(I know I’m Evil) Bucky Rage, Emerald Scolding him. Some Good News comes Up. 
> 
> Authors note: Yup, more angst I know I am horrible but it had to be done. Russian may or may not be correct I apologize ahead of time. This one is completely from Bucky’s perspective. An there is a good ending to this, this time.

It had been two and half months since Isabelle had been taken by Hydra and things around the compound were pretty cold and downright depressing. Most of the team had tried to keep up a routine but it really was just like walking on eggshells.

Emerald had been released from med bay and was on strict leave from missions, While Bucky had pretty much stayed cooped up in Isabelle’s room, only coming out to eat after everyone had gone to bed.

Bucky woke up in Isabelle’s bed sheets tangled around him, her pillow in his hand and her name on his lips. The dream he had been having was so real that he actually though she was there. It only took a second or two before everything came crashing back down on him.

The fight he had with her before the mission, Hydra ambushing them while they were there, Isabelle being taken by Hydra and the whereabouts of where she was being held still unknown.

He felt like he couldn’t breathe, like his heart had been ripped out and his lungs were filling with water. Sitting up in the bed he put his head in his hands, desperately trying to catch his breath. Once he had gotten it somewhat under control he pulled himself out of bed, his limbs feeling like lead. 

Trudging to the bathroom he looked in the mirror, sadly recognizing the person staring back. Face pale, muscles tense, eyes holding a stormy grey hue he had hoped he would never see again.

Pushing violently away from the mirror he shoved himself out of the bathroom and to the door. He needed to get out, get away an find the woman he loved. As he stepped out the door in a hurry he ran smack into Steve who had coincidentally been coming to check on him. Steve caught himself and Bucky, steading him with two hands on his shoulders.

“Buck…” Steve asked worriedly, his blue eyes searching his best friends face.

“Any news.” Bucky said gruffly his stormy grey eyes boring back into Steve’s

“None yet, but we are looking Buck. Checking every scrap of info we can get. I don’t think Nat has slept in two days she has been searching so hard.” Steve said, saddened by the look in Bucky’s eyes. The last time he saw that look was back when Bucky was The Winter Soldier.

“Let me know when you hear something Rogers” Bucky said dismissing Steve roughly before storming off down the hall.

Steve watched his friend go, worry and dread filling him. Bucky took the elevator down to the gym, not speaking to anyone as he passed. He shoved the gym doors open with a loud bang, startling Scott and Sam who had been talking nearby. Sam tried to speak to him but Bucky brushed right past him heading straight for the nearest punching bag. 

Silently he wrapped his hands before taking his simmering burning rage out on the bag in front of him. Growls and grunts of anger left him every time he hit the bag, almost as if he was picturing the faces of the Hydra agents that took Isa from him.

He was completely oblivious to the world around him, only focusing on his anger, his rage. A rage that burned through him hotter than a volcano, wilder than a hurricane and deadlier than the worst tornado all rolled into one.

At one point he hit the bag so hard he sent it flying across the room. Cursing viciously in Russian he ran a hand through his hair. He was just about to go get another bag when a voice calling his name stopped him dead in his tracks. 

“Bucky….”

Turning he spotted Emerald standing there, her own face drawn her eyes bloodshot and looking like she hadn’t slept even though she had been under sedation for a while. Even with blood shot eyes he could see that the green in them was sharper than an uncut emerald and there was a fire burning in them. Cautiously she stepped towards him, her hands loosely at her sides. She had heard about him barricading himself in Isabelle’s room as well as his attack on Tony.

“Emerald…I wouldn’t come any closer if I were you” He said his voice void of any emotion.

“Okay, but listen to me alright.” She said standing a few feet away from him, her voice cool but deadly serious. “We are going to get her back. We are, an you know why because we are the fucking best that’s why. Поймите меня, брат.”

“Da” He replied his eyes locking with hers so she knew he meant it.

“Good, then you know what you have to do right? You have to eat, an shower.” She said gesturing at his appearance with a shake of her head. “Isa would be scolding you right now if she saw you.”

The thought of Isabelle seeing him the way he was right now made him sick to his stomach in guilt. He had been neglecting himself in his grief and he knew she would indeed be scolding him, and then fussing as she took care of him.

He hung his head slightly, his shoulders slumped an a long breath of air leaving him. Emerald took a cautious step forward, then another and another till she was standing right in front of him. 

He knew she was there, yet he didn’t move to push her back from him. He just let her stand there and before long he felt her arms wrap around him. She hugged him tight, not caring if he hugged her back she just wanted him to know she understood and she was there for him.

He didn’t hug her back at first his body tense but after a few minute he relaxed enough to hug her back. She had become like a sister to him since she had gotten here so there was no fear that she would try to push herself on him. Especially since he knew about the crush she had on his best friend. Not that that was worth discussing now though. Emerald pulled back from him her sharp green eyes searching his stormy grey ones for a moment or two.

“Go shower Barnes. I’ll get Steve to order up some pizza, an you better eat it too” She ordered before turning on her heel an walking away.

Choosing to do what the little silver haired female said Bucky trudged out of the gym and back to his own room where he could shower and change his clothes. After stripping from his smelly clothing an turning on the hot water he stood under the spray of it, one hand braced against the wall.

He forced himself to picture Isabelle with a smile on her face, her blue eyes bright and her lips slightly red from him kissing her. He would rather have that image in his mind than the image of her unconscious body being dragged away.

One hot shower and a fresh change of clothes later, Bucky was heading to the kitchen where he heard the sound of voices. As soon as he stepped into the room all conversation stopped as everyone looked his way. They had every right to be wary of him after how he had acted. Emerald was the first to speak as she leaned on the island in the center of the room next to Steve.

“Much better.” She said with a nod of her head as she looked him over.

Tony had come in behind Bucky with the pizza in his hands only to come to a screeching halt when he saw him standing there. Skirting him quickly Tony set the boxes of pizza on the island and flipped one open grabbing a few slices for himself. Bucky stood there his hands shoved in his pockets, hair in his face contemplating on whether or not he really wanted to eat.

“Come eat Buck” Steve called, concern laced in his tone.

Bucky looked up and caught Emeralds eye, the woman giving him a glare that said ‘you better come eat’ before he sighed and moved towards the food. Putting two pieces on his plate he would sit on a stool and take a small bite, just to appease them so they would stop staring at him so hard. He had just finished his first slice and was starting on his second when Natasha came barreling into the room.

“I’ve found it!” She exclaimed loudly holding the holofile up in the air. 

“Found what Nat” Steve asked, working on his fourth slice of pizza. Bucky turned slightly to see what she was rambling on about now.

“I’ve found where they are holding Isabelle.” She said triumphantly. “Somewhere in Northern Russia, surprisingly underneath the ruins of The Viper Association’s destroyed compound.”

Bucky was out of his seat in a second and standing in front of Nat, the file now in his hands. As he read over the file the team chattered on around him about the fact that the Hydra base had been found.

“Alright everyone Suit up!” Steve barked; and the team was off, moving about to get ready.

Get Ready Hydra, The Avengers were coming and they were bringing _Hell with them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get Ready for Hell Hydra cause its coming your way. *evil laughs*  
> Also more translations for you guys. Hopefully they are correct.  
> Поймите меня, брат. -Understand me, brother.


	14. Hell An the End of a Monster.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa thinks she is never going to be found, that is until she sees her Soldier standing in the doorway looking ready to Kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:Major Trigger Warnings Here, Violence, Gunfights, Explosions, Poison, Serious health problems and bruises for Isabelle, Pissed off Bucky, Use of past (No Longer working) Winter Soldier Trigger words, Discovery of Isabelle’s new power thanks to the Serum, them being like Wanda’s only more elemental based.

wo months, two fucking months as a prisoner and a lab rat in this hell hole. In that time Isabelle had endured thousands of injections into her body, brutal beatings by either the guards or one of the other enhanced beings here and more bruises on her skin than she cared to ever see again. Every day she was here she noticed the changes because of the serum they were putting in her system.

Her senses were heightening to that of a super soldier every day, she could hear more than she could before and caught the slightest movements even in her dehydrated or thoroughly beaten state. She had also started to develop this mutation where she could create a blue mist from her hands, much like the mist that Wanda created. 

Only difference was this mist would cover and object and encase it in a thick block of ice. She had found that out one night when she had lashed out at a guard and had wrapped his hand in a solid block of subzero ice.

Alone in her cell she had somehow created a small sheet of ice on the wall where she could see her reflection. Even as it melted and she had to redo it again, not that she liked how she looked in that reflection.

Her hair was matted and sometimes caked in blood, her face pale and gaunt, an even though she was so much stronger cause of the serum they kept her on such a short amount of food and water that she looked frighteningly thin. More times than she could count she found herself curled into a ball in her cell either staring blankly at the wall or crying herself to sleep praying for someone to save her.

She didn’t have to wait to long for her prayers to be answered though, because one day when she was being strapped to her chair for another round of injections and the torture that would follow a loud boom rang through the walls around her. The sound sent the lab techs scattering, guards running and angry Russian words to be thrown about around her. 

In her sleep deprived state she had caught a few of the words the guards were saying. Intruder alert, not just any intruder though but the Avengers. They had come to save her after all and that meant if they were here then so was Bucky and Emerald. As everyone around her scurried about in an angry panic she sat there a smile pulling at her cracked dry lips. Oh they were in some serious trouble now, especially if Bucky or Emerald or hell even Nat for that matter got a hold of them.

Her head had lolled to one side as she listened to the sounds of explosions, gunfire, and fighting rain around the room she was currently in. It snapped up when she heard the sound of a very angry Alistair Grim coming down the hall towards the room. The door slammed open an there he was a cruel smile on his face even as the sound of gunfire rang around him.

“So it would seem that the Avengers have come to save their pitiful little Isabelle, too bad that she is no longer worth saving.” He sneered out as he stalked told her, roughly yanking her head back by her hair. “No matter, perhaps we can get our hands back on The Winter Soldier. Yes, the two of you would make an interesting and deadly team indeed”

He let go of her hair an her head fell forwards his words bring dread and fear to her heart for a moment till she realized that Hydra had no clue that the words that used to send Bucky into Winter Soldier mode had been deprogrammed from his brain when he spent time in Wakanda.

She bites back the laugh that is creeping up her throat and forces her face to remain impassive an blank as Alistair stalks around her shouting at the remaining lab techs to get back to what they were doing.

Just as the needle is placed in her skin and the injection is about to be administered there is a loud bang, the door being blown off its hinges leaving rubble and dust in its wake. Before the dust even clears Isa catches the sight of a figure scurrying quickly into the room while everyone else was knocked to the floor by the force of the blast. 

She couldn’t place who it was at the time her eyes slowly focusing on the figure in the doorway. When the dust had cleared, she was able to see just who it was. There standing in the door was a very angry Bucky Barnes; in full tactical gear, Winter Soldier mask included.

When his stormy grey eyes landed on the sight of the love of his life, bruised and strapped to a chair an needle in her arm a rage burned through him like white hot lightning and a low growl could be heard behind the mask. Alistair pulled himself up from the ground cursing violently in Russian as he brushed the dust off of his clothing. Turning towards the door an evil smirk appeared on his face at the sight of what he assumed was the Winter Soldier standing there before him. 

“Ahh Soldat, it’s good that you are here.” He said, the sound of his voice making Isabelle cringe.

Bucky felt his blood boil at the fact that this man had not only called him that but that he had the nerve to fucking smirk at him. Didn’t this idiot realize that Bucky was here to rip his smirking head off his shoulders?

“An why is that” Bucky said gruffly, holding eye contact with Alistair even though he wanted to pull his head off.

“Simply put Soldat, you are just in time to meet your new partner.” Alistair said as he rubbed his grubby hands together. “Now then, Let us begin”

“Желание”

“Ржавые”

“Семнадцать”

Isabelle’s eyes widened slightly as Alistair started to say the words that before Bucky’s deprogramming would be sending him to his knees screaming in pain.He was really gonna try to bring the Winter Soldier back.

“Рассвет”

“Печь”

“Девять”

As the Russian spoke, Bucky stared at him first in disbelief then with a mild amusement his lips pulling into a tight line behind the mask.

“Доброкачественный”

“Возвращение на родину”

“Один”

“Грузовой вагон”

Alistair stared expectantly at Bucky as if waiting for something to happen. Then as the words seemed to not work like Alistair wanted Bucky started laughing, a deep dark sound that came from behind the mask while his body stood tense an ready to strike. 

Alistair stopped speaking, bewilderment on his face “Why are you laughing, you should be complying!” He screeched in indignation and anger.

“It’s sad; you actually think that those words work on me anymore.” Bucky said his voice void of every other emotion but rage “ _ **I am No Longer Your Pawn!”**_

The whole time this exchange was happening and Bucky was keeping Alistair occupied, Emerald had snuck up beside Isabelle and started to undo her bindings. When Isabelle noticed she was there she went to speak only for Emeralds to hold a finger up to her lips as if to say ‘Shhhh not a word.’

Once the binds were removed Emerald helped Isabelle out of the chair and towards the back of the room, at the same time Bucky had started laughing at Alistair’s failed attempt to get him into his old Winter Soldier programming. Granted he had that rage boiling in him that the Winter Soldier had but other than that he knew of everything he was doing. No one was ever going to be able to control him again and he would be damned if he let Isabelle become one of Hydra’s pawns.

The second Isabelle was free and at the other side of the room, Bucky launched himself at Alistair his metal fist flying at his face so fast that the Russian didn’t have enough time to block it. When the blow connected it sent the man flying back into the wall, where he slumped there for a moment before scrambling up and throwing himself back at Bucky. 

It was a weak attempt since Bucky blocked every single one of the hits Alistair threw at him, before he grabbed him by the throat with his metal arm an threw him across the room again. Alistair didn’t get the chance to get up this time before Bucky had pulled his gun, finger already on the trigger.

“Увидимся в аду, Скажи дьяволу, я поздоровался.” He said in Russian before pulling the trigger, putting a bullet between Alistair’s eyes.

As Alistair’s now dead body slumped to the floor Bucky spun on the spot and stalked over to the woman he loved, taking in her features a growling curse left his lips at the sight. She was so thin, so badly beaten her once bright ice blue eyes glassy an her skin frighteningly pale. Stopping in front of her he stared into her eyes, his still a stormy grey.

“Bucky…” She said, her voice weak and cracking.

“It’s me Doll,” He said through the mask on his face.

She didn’t respond instead she just threw herself at him, her thin bruised body pressing against his as she hugged him with alarming force. The strength that she now had confirmed what he had thought, they were trying to turn her into another super soldier. It would seem that had succeeded for the most part, but he was unsure to what degree. His arms wrapped around her and he hugged her tight his face buried in her neck.

“I hate to interrupt the much needed reunion but we need to go. The charges are set and there are more agents heading this way as we speak” Emerald said as she reattached the cloth mask to her face.

Bucky pulled back to look at Isabelle, concern for whether or not she could walk let alone run in her condition. He voiced those concerns when she lifted her head from his chest to look over at Emerald, her head nodding slowly in agreement.

“Are you sure you can walk baby, I can carry you?” he said his voice riddled with worry and concern.

“I’m fine Buck, I promise I have enough adrenalin in me right now I could probably bench press you” She said sassily a small smile on her lips to hide the fact that she was in horrible condition.

Bucky chose not to argue with her since there really wasn’t the time; after handing her a com and Emerald helping her put it in, he would lead them out of the room and race down the halls that lead to the doors that would lead them upstairs. Despite how tired and sick she felt Isabelle kept up with him, Emerald right behind them.

“Everyone Get back to the Jet Now!” Steve’s order came through the coms, rattling Isabelle’s head slightly.

“Easy with the shouting there Cap, I have a splitting migraine” She said into the com, her voice cracking and breathless as she ran up the large flight of stairs bare foot an all.

“Isabelle…God it is good to hear your voice” Natasha said her voice crackling through the coms along with the sounds of gunfire in the back ground.

“Yours too Nat” Isa replied as they burst through the door an out into the frigid cold.

As they rounded the corner of a broken part of the old Vipers compound a few Hydra agents started to rush them only for Isa to lift her hands a blue mist enveloping them and exploding out to surround them, turning the Hydra agents into a large block of ice killing them instantly with its below subfreezing cold. The shock on both Emerald and Bucky’s faces as they witnessed just what Hydra had done to Isabelle was pretty clear.

Not waiting for more agents to come at them the trio took off through the rubble heading straight for the tree line where the Quinjet was waiting. Every time a Hydra agent sprung up to attack them they were either turned to a block of ice by Isabelle, or shot in the head by Emerald and Bucky.

They darted into the woods, weaving through the trees the rest of the team not too far behind as they all raced for the Quinjet. Just as the first round of explosives went off in the underground Hydra compound they all had just made it within sight of the Quinjet.

“Get In!” Steve said, racing to the open hanger and diving in, everyone following behind him.

Clint and Natasha jumped to the front, starting the Quinjet up, getting them off the ground and into the air just as the rest of the explosives when off. The Ruins of the Viper compound crumbled down into the hidden Hydra compound the whole thing going up into a cloud of dirt, dust and smoke. Once the jet was safely in the sky everyone had let out a breath of relief. All the adrenalin in Isa’s body drained from her an she started to collapse, Bucky catching her before she hit the ground. Holding her tight to his body while the team all looked on in worry and alarm.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y!” Bucky barked out, his hands moving to Isa’s neck to check for a pulse which was faint but there none the less. “Vital check Please”

“She has considerable amounts of serum in her system; combine that with dehydration, starvation, three fractured ribs and a possible ruptured spleen. If she is not seen by a doctor soon the chance of her surviving is very slim” The Ai responded after a scan of the unconscious woman.

“Shit…Can’t this thing go any faster?!” He shouted as he moved to place Isa on one of the benches. 

“I’m trying!” Clint shouted back not looking away from what he was doing.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, what do I do…” Bucky said in a broken voice as Emerald moved beside him, a med kit in her hands.

“She needs to be stabilized Sergeant Barnes and that cannot be done on this Jet.” The AI responded grimly.

“I have to do something!” he shouted as he felt for Isabelle’s pulse again, still faint and it could slow at any minute.

“That may not be necessary Sergeant; it seems the serum is repairing the damage now as we speak. Her pulse is increasing.” The Ai responded an Bucky could feel it, the increasing pace of her heart beat under his fingers.

“She will still need to see the doctor though” Emerald said from beside him her eyes never leaving Isabelle’s form.

Even though she was unconscious, a small amount of color was returning to her but not much. The whole ride back to the compound Bucky never left her side his hand either holding hers or constantly checking her pulse. The team was silent as they watched the way the super soldier hovered over the woman he loved who in retrospect was a super soldier now herself. 

The second the Quinjet touched down at the compound Bucky lifted Isa into his arms and carried her to the med bay, where once she was on a bed surrounded by nurses Doctor Cho told Bucky while shooing him briskly back out the doors of the med bay that he could wait in the hall so she could assess the full extent of the damage done to Isabelle. As the doors closed Bucky stood there watching through the window in the door as the doctor an nurses worked over the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An here it is folks, The rescue of Isabelle, the failing use of past winter soldier trigger words, the death of the man that held Isabelle prisoner lots of explosions, New powers from Isa, her passing out on the jet and Bucky’s frantic worrying of her. Russian may or may not be correct I apologize ahead of time if it is not. Please leave feedback and Don’t Kill me.
> 
> I dont think I need to translate soldier or Buckys old trigger words. but I will translate this for you  
> Увидимся в аду, Скажи дьяволу, я поздоровался -See you in hell, Tell the devil, I said hello


	15. Adjusting an Happy Endings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa continues to learn about her new powers an how they can help her when in battle when she is with the team. Also a sweet heart melting surprised awaits her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:None really just lots of Fluff, hint at smut, An now for the finally that will have you gushing, crying and squealing your heads off…

The three days that Isabelle was in the med bay, Bucky rarely left her side. After Doctor Helen had gotten her hooked up to IV’s to pump fluids into her system she still remained still as if she was sleeping.

Helen had assured Bucky that Isabelle would be fine, that due to the trauma she had endured they had to put her in a medical coma temporarily so her body could recover. Even with the serums help she was severely dehydrated and malnourished. He had left only to shower an change his clothing before returning to her side. 

He sat down in the chair he had been sitting in for three days. The one that was right next to her bed so he could be right there if she needed him. He swore to himself he wasn’t leaving her side again. Lifting the book he had with him back up, he went back to reading it quietly while he waited for her to wake.

It was about 9pm when there was any sound of movement from the sleeping female on the bed. It was subtle and quiet enough that Bucky thought he was hearing things at first. Lowering his book he watched her intently, waiting for another sign of movement. It took all of a heartbeat before he saw her eyelids start to flutter. Dropping his book he moved closer to her, taking her hand in his.

“Doll…” He said his voice soft in case she was just stirring in her sleep. Her eyelids moved again before slowly, oh so slowly they opened and he was graced with the view of her ice blue eyes. “Baby…Isa, its okay your safe now”

Isa blinked a few times, trying to get her eyes to focus on the bright room she was in. At first she thought she was still in the Hydra base and the rescue had all been a dream an she started to panic. That is until she felt the warmth against her and the sound of a voice calling her name. She let her eye travel to her left and land on Bucky’s anxious face. A breath she didn’t even know she was holding left her lungs in a sharp exhale before she tried to speak.

“Buck….Is this a dream” She asked her voice cracking from being so dry.

“Not a dream doll, I’m here.” He reassured her as he rubbed her hand with his thumb soothingly “Your home, your safe.”

“Water…please” She asked, as she licked her chapped lips.

Bucky rose from his seat, stepping over to grab the bottle of unopened water that was there. He made his way back over to her opening the bottle as he went, his metal arm slipping under her to help her sit up as he held the bottle to her lips. She wrapped one hand around his arm for balance the other going around the bottle where she slowly took a one sip, then another and another before she let the bottle go. Bucky set the bottle down and slowly helped her lay down again, his lips going to her forehead.

“I thought I had lost you” He said in a broken voice as the image of her passing out on the Quinjet flashed in his mind.

“But you didn’t….you saved me Buck…you brought me home” She said her arms wrapping around him, pulling him close to her body to comfort him.

“I did and I am never letting you out of my sight again.” He said as he buried his head into her neck “I am so sorry, for the things I said before that mission” His voice broke as tears started to spill from his eyes and he broke down in her arms.

“Shhhh it’s alright….you were mad at Tony not me…I forgive you…” She said softly as she ran a hand through his hair. She was just happy to be in his arms again, she didn’t care about the fight they had or the fact that she was lying in a hospital bed. All she cared about was that she was home with him.

As she was holding him trying to calm him down, Doctor Helen and Emerald came into the room. The Doc waited a moment for Isabelle to look her way, while Emerald stood frozen at the door. Isa looked away from Bucky and over to the doc and her sister a small smile appearing on her face. Bucky had sensed that others were in the room now so he pulled back, wiping his eyes as he went. After placing another kiss on her forehead he stepped away from the bed so the doctor could look her over.

“Isa, it’s good that you’re awake. How are you feeling” Helen asked looking over the chart in her hands.

“Honestly….I feel different…but then again I guess that would have to do with the serum now coursing through my veins correct” Isa said as she stretched slowly on the bed getting the kinks out of her muscles, Bucky tensing slightly at her words though he tried not to show it. 

“That’s correct. Your heart rate is steady, you’re vitals are normal an you are no longer dehydrated, there are a few more fractures on your ribs but they are mostly healed due to the serum.” Helen said as she checked the monitors that Isa was hooked up to, before going about the process of removing her IV’s “You have been taken off active duty however until we can figure out the full extent of your new power”

Isa cringed slightly at the mention of what Hydra had done to her, an Bucky sensing her discomfort moved to her right side taking her hand in his. She smiled up at him, squeezing his hand in a silent thanks for being there for her.

“I understand doc…so could I perhaps get out of this bed and I don’t know take a shower” Isa said, trying to keep the mood light.

“I don’t see why not, just take it easy for a while….I will talk to Tony about setting up a day for us to start tests and such to see what all your powers do okay.” Helen said taking notes and putting them in the correct file for the time being.

“Wanna help me out here Buck” Isa said looking over at him, excited to get out of the hospital gown and into her own clothes again. She swung her feet over the side of the bed sitting up slowly.

“Sure thing Doll” he said wrapping his flesh arm around her back, his metal arm coming up for her to grab onto while she sat up.

Slowly he helped her out of the bed and across the floor towards where Emerald was waiting. The second Isa was standing in front of her sister she pulled her in, hugging her tight. Emerald wrapped her arms tight around Isa’s waist hugging her back as if her life depended on it.

“I’m so glad you’re alright Sestra -sister-” Emerald said when she pulled back from the hug the two had shared.

“I am too.” Isa said as she leaned into Bucky for the moment till she regained her balance.

“Come on lets go take a shower then we can go see everyone else” Bucky said, leading his best girl out of the med bay an back to her room Emerald following behind them.

Oh how good it felt to be home again with her family and the man she loved…where she belonged.

~One Year Later~

After undergoing tests an practice sessions under the watchful eye of Doctor Cho, Isa had learned and honed her new power only using it when it was absolutely necessary and never out of anger. She had demonstrated the use of the new elemental power for Director Fury in the vast training room.

She was now able to shape it into anything she saw fit to help her; be it thousands of tiny shards, several large spikes of ice or various sized orbs of light blue mist. After disarming and subduing many of the bots that F.R.I.D.A.Y had set up for her to use she stood there facing the director, a light sweat on her body and an expectant look on her face.

The team had come to watch as well and were all waiting anxiously at the sideline for the verdict from the Director on whether or not Isabelle was being put back on active duty or not. Satisfied with her performance and the results from the test Doctor Cho had run with her Director Fury informed Isabelle that she could return to active duty with S.H.E.I.L.D’s full support. 

The cheers that had erupted from the team were defining, Bucky’s voice being the loudest with a “That’s my girl!” making Isabelle blush with pride. Isa had then respectfully thanked the Director and only after he left did she let out a squeal of happiness, the team surrounding her in a giant hug.

There had been a small party to celebrate which included loud music, dancing and drinking some of Thor’s Asgardian wine. And of course later when the party finally winded down Isa had gone back to Bucky’s room with him for a celebration of their own.

It turned into a night of loud moans, screams and cries of pleasure and each other’s names as the two love birds spent the night reacquainting themselves with each other’s bodies much to the dismay of some members of the team that were trying to sleep around them.

Now a year later Isa was getting ready to go out on a date with Bucky for their one year anniversary. He only told her that she should dress for dinner and dancing but nothing else. To say she was nervous would be an understatement as she fiddled with the end of the short black dress that she was wearing.

Nat was scurrying about getting the things she needed to do Isa’s makeup, Wanda working diligently on her hair while Emerald continued to reassure Isa that she looked wonderful. Once she was fully ready at a quarter to 7 there was a knock at her door. Expecting it to be Bucky Isa made her way over and opened the door only to be surprised to see Steve standing there waiting for her.

“Ma’am, I am here to escort you to the car that is waiting for you down stairs” Steve said with a smile on his face; his arm held out to her and a glimmer in his eyes, as if he knew what was really going on but he wouldn’t say.

“Oh, well then lead the way good sir” Isa said, giggling and taking his outstretched arm, waving goodbye to the three women behind her.

Steve led her to the elevator, where they shared the ride down to the first floor. Once there he led her out to a black car, where Happy was waiting for her a polite smile on his face as he opened the back door.

“Miss Reed” He said with a polite tip of his head as if he was wearing a hat.

“Thank you Happy and Thank you for escorting me Mr. Rogers” She said giving Steve a small hug before sliding into the car. Before the door closed Steve responded with a ‘Your quite welcome and have a good time’

The second the door closed and Isa had settled into the leather of the seat she spotted a note lying next to her on the opposite seat. Lifting the paper up, she opened it and found a message written by Bucky.

My Dearest Isabelle,

I can’t even begin to describe what you mean to me, but I hope tonight will do all of that and so much more. I love you with every ounce of my being Doll and I don’t ever plan on letting you go. I am anxiously awaiting your arrival at our first stop of the night my love, I know you will look absolutely breathtaking as always.

Forever yours,  
James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes.

Isa held the note to her chest as she tried not to tear up and ruin the makeup that Natasha had done so elegantly on her face. The ride into downtown New York was quiet as she looked out the window at all the passing lights and scenes of the city around her.

Finally after what seemed like ages the car came to a stop outside a quaint little restaurant in downtown with an outdoor deck near the back. Isa looked through the glass for any sign of Bucky outside, though she didn’t see him. Happy came around the car and opened her door, offering his hand to her to help her out. 

She planted her heeled feet onto the pavement and away from the car, thanking Happy yet again before moving gracefully towards the door of the restaurant. She tried to quell the nerves in her stomach as she opened the door and was greeted by the hostess simple handed her a red rose and pointed her towards the deck a smile on her face. It was only then did Isa notice the rose petals on the ground as she walked.

Isa stepped out onto the deck and let her eyes follow the trail of rose petals that lead directly to a table with lit candles and a very handsome Bucky Barnes, dressed in a dark blue suit waiting with a smile on his face and another red rose in his hands. Gracefully Isa walked toward him even though her heart was pounding. As she stopped in front of him he handed her the other rose and pulled her into his arms.

“You look absolutely beautiful baby” He said kissing her softly

She returned the kiss before replying “Thank you handsome.”

He pulled out my chair for her before sitting down. As she looked at the table dinner was already there so they could start eating. They made small talk till dinner was done then desert came. A chocolate lava cake was set in front of each of them but before Isa could take a bite he cleared his throat and told her to close her eyes for a moment.

After closing her eyes Isa heard music kick on and the song ‘Marry me’ came on causing her to quickly open her eyes. Ice blue eyes opened to find Bucky in front of her on one knee a ring box in his hand. Isa instantly teared up before he even started talking, a hand coming up to cover her mouth.

“Isabelle, Doll we have been through so much over the last year but to be honest I don’t think I would change a thing. You complete me baby and I love you more than life itself. You’re so strong, kind, brave and loving. You saw the real me when I was too afraid to let anyone but Steve in. You have made me a better man and for that I have to ask. Would you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?”

Isa tried to catch her breath for a moment but the second she did, she practically screamed the answer.

“Yes! Oh God yes I will totally marry you!”

Standing up his face broke into the biggest grin, his cerulean blue eyes watering a bit. He slid the rose gold three diamond ring on her finger and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist as hers went up around his neck.

“I love you my future Mrs. Barnes”

“And I love you Mr. Barnes”

They kissed to the sound of cheering and the music still playing. When they broke away he wiped the tears from her eyes just as most of the team had come up to them to congratulate them. While Steve clapped Bucky on the back and Sam nodded his head in approval Nat, Emerald and Wanda all hugged Isa tight while gushing congratulations and admiring the ring. Even Tony had stepped up and shook Bucky’s hand, the pair having made up after the whole Hydra ordeal last year.

“You got yourself a keeper Sestra I’m so proud of you” Emerald said, wiping a stray tear from her eyes as she hugged Isa happily.

“Thanks Em, I really love him and wouldn’t give him up for the world.” Isa said; her eyes trailing over to Bucky who was looking her way, their eyes locking and they shared a smile though the heat in Bucky’s eyes promised of what was to come later that night.

After the team had left back for the compound, Bucky had taken Isabelle dancing as promised before they shared a moonlit walk home basking in the glow of their engagement. It really was a magical night for the two members of the Avengers team, one that neither of them would ever forget.

~Five months later ~

The wedding for Bucky and Isabelle was a magical and wonderful event with hundreds in attendance. When Isa had walked down the isles in her wedding gown Bucky was so blown away he had started to cry. He reined in his emotions long enough to say his vows, and allow Isabelle to say hers before they said their I dos and shared a kiss to the sound of their cheering guests.

Now after a rowdy and excited reception party Isabelle and Bucky were heading towards the car they had waiting to take them to the airport so they could go on their honeymoon. Everyone they knew and loved followed them outside to see them off as they ran towards the car, rice raining down on them as they slipping inside. Once they were settled into the seats and the car started to drive away Bucky looked to his beautiful wife and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

“I promised you I would never leave your side again and I am keeping that promise till the day I die. I love you Mrs. Isabelle Barnes”

“I am holding you to that promise babe. I love you too Mr. James Barnes”

They shared the sweetest of kisses as they rode off into the sunset without a single worry the only thought on their minds being how much they loved each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:Well here it is the ending of The Angel Dressed in Black. I want to thank everyone that has read this and followed Isa and Buck’s story. The feed back I have gotten means the world to me you all have no idea.


End file.
